


В одну и ту же реку…

by Nagini_snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему хотелось бросить к чертям собачьим поднос, схватить незнакомца за руку, выволочь из клуба прямо сейчас и расспросить обо всем: впервые за те пять лет, что длится его новая жизнь, он встретил человека, которого совершенно точно знал в прошлой – таинственной, чужой и, как уже привык думать Гарри, навсегда забытой. Он дождется его, проследит, расспросит, а если за мужчиной приедет машина, то он готов бежать вслед на своих двоих и даже уверен, что догонит. Ведь у этого человека вполне может оказаться ключик от всей его жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В одну и ту же реку…

**Author's Note:**

> Связь с каноном довольно причудливая: какие-то факты полностью соответствуют всем книгам, а какие-то являются AU по отношению к шестой и седьмой. В фике использована песня ‘I feel you’ в исполнении группы Depeche Mode.
> 
> Фик написан в 2010 году на командный конкурс «Рождественские болиды» на Снарри-форуме за команду Драко Малфоя по теме: «Ад был переполнен, пришлось вернуться назад»
> 
> Благодарю Katana, Жемчужный дар и NQ. за помощь в вычитке.  
> Оформление фика - Давыдофф

[](http://s015.radikal.ru/i333/1101/15/badb3a880254.jpg)

_I feel you,_  
Your sun it shines.  
I feel you -  
Within my mind.  
You take me there,  
You take me where,  
The kingdom comes.  
You take me to  
And lead me through Babylon. 

_This is the morning of our love,  
It's just the dawning of our love*_

 

_2004 год_

– Вы прекрасно знаете, что я изначально был против вашей идеи вовлечь в решение сугубо магических вопросов чуть ли не все маггловское правительство, мистер Шеклболт. 

Северус Снейп поморщился и откинулся на спинку кресла, стоявшего вплотную к камину. Нужно сказать, он был уверен, министра магии переубедить невозможно, но сдаваться без боя тем не менее было не в его правилах. Оранжевая от бликов пламени голова, зависшая в его камине, и впрямь выглядела совершенно спокойной, уверенной в себе и даже, кажется, с трудом сдерживала улыбку.

– Северус, ты же знаешь, речь идет о вовлечении дополнительно только заместителя министра школьного образования, и отлично владеешь информацией о том, что, по нашим заключениям, наличие осведомленного человека в правительстве магглов значительно облегчит урегулирование вопроса о переводе магглорожденных волшебников из их начальных школ в Хогвартс. А говоришь ты все это сейчас по одной причине, и она мне известна…

– Да, я туда не пойду! – Снейп скрестил руки на груди и поджал губы. – Не хватало еще выступать посмешищем на вечеринке правящих маггловских кругов. 

– Это не вечеринка, а закрытый прием, который проводится, насколько я понял, исключительно ради тебя. И твоя прямая обязанность, как главы отдела среднего и профессионального магического образования, туда пойти. Сегодня вечером, – отрезал Кингсли и прервал связь.

Снейп глубоко вздохнул и с кислой миной повернулся к дивану, на котором вот уже несколько часов лежал новый черный костюм-тройка, а рядом стояли начищенные туфли. Он знал, что проиграет. 

Немного утешало одно – с завтрашнего дня у него начинается отпуск.

____________

_* – Я чувствую тебя._  
Твое солнце сияет.  
Я чувствую тебя –  
Ты в моей памяти,  
Ты берёшь меня с собой,  
Берёшь туда,  
Где будет мое королевство,  
Ты возьмёшь  
И проведешь меня через Вавилон. 

_Это утро нашей любви,  
Это только заря нашей любви._

_(песня Depeche Mode ‘I feel you’ в переводе Катерины Ю'питер)_

 

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


Гарри в последний раз посмотрел на себя в зеркало, поправил галстук-бабочку и, глубоко вздохнув, вышел в зал. Сегодня ему впервые придется обслуживать столь высокопоставленных особ, и он заметно нервничал. Роберт говорил, что их закрытый клуб неоднократно принимал у себя членов правительства, и он сам даже как-то видел премьер-министра настолько близко, насколько это позволено официанту, но Гарри всегда пропускал его слова мимо ушей, зная, что его теперь уже бывший парень хвастун с большим стажем. Сегодня премьер-министра в клубе Прайм, конечно, не будет, но администратор предупредил, что ждет от них лучшего, на что они способны.

Дэвид стоял у входа, вытянувшись по струнке, Малкольм замер по одну сторону стола, накрытого на десять человек, и Гарри, перекинув через предплечье полотняную салфетку, встал по другую. Все отрепетировано, привычно, записано на подкорку. Нет ничего, что может пойти не так, но все равно концентрации терять нельзя ни на минуту, и вечер, вне всяких сомнений, будет нелегким. 

Как же хорошо, что с завтрашнего дня у него начинается отпуск.

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


Этот мужчина пришел минут на десять позже других, и мистер Боллс, которого администратор представил заместителем какого-то министра, уже успел предупредить работников заведения, чтобы им не подавали крепкого алкоголя, потому что их гость – это было сказано каким-то особым тоном – желает обсудить вопросы государственной важности сегодня же после ужина. Такие услуги Прайм тоже предоставлял – на втором этаже было несколько специально оборудованных для деловых встреч кабинетов, и их посетители часто назначали переговоры именно там. Удивительного в этом ничего не было, если не принимать во внимание то, что прием был все-таки по случаю праздника.

Как только опоздавший вошел, что-то неуловимо изменилось в самом воздухе – будто бы похолодало, смолк звонкий хохот спутницы личного секретаря Боллса, но Гарри этого даже не заметил. Вцепившись мертвой хваткой в поднос с шампанским, он словно прирос к мраморному полу подошвами своих форменных туфель и стал пожирать глазами вошедшего: высокого, очень худого и длинноволосого. Возраст его Гарри определить не мог – на узком бледном лице морщин было немало, но в черных блестящих волосах не было ни одной седой прядки. Выражение лица тоже было совершенно непередаваемым – вроде бы собранный и серьезный, он в то же мгновение казался насмешливым, хотя тонкие бескровные губы были плотно сжаты и не выдавали ничего похожего на улыбку или даже усмешку, да и вообще, весь его облик был каким-то гротескным и в тот же момент внушающим уважение.

Но даже не это все привлекло внимание официанта: главным было то, что он совершенно точно когда-то знал этого человека – такого невозможно ни с кем спутать. Сердце Гарри забилось еще быстрее, когда вошедший встретился с ним взглядом, и на секунду – нет, даже меньше, на одно короткое мгновение – в его глазах мелькнуло узнавание и абсолютно неподдельное изумление, которое тут же исчезло. Но Гарри видел его, совершенно точно видел! Ему хотелось бросить к чертям собачьим поднос, схватить незнакомца за руку, выволочь из клуба прямо сейчас и расспросить обо всем, потому что впервые за те пять лет, что длится его новая жизнь, он встретил человека, которого совершенно точно знал в прошлой – таинственной, чужой и, как уже привык думать Гарри, навсегда забытой. Он дождется его, проследит, расспросит, а если за мужчиной приедет машина, то он готов бежать вслед на своих двоих и даже уверен, что догонит. Ведь у этого человека вполне может оказаться ключик от всей его жизни. 

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


[](http://imgur.com/z7YXYeh)

Приватная беседа незнакомца с заместителем министра затянулась, и Гарри продолжал сидеть в пабе напротив, из окна которого отлично просматривался подъезд к клубу Прайм. Все остальные гости давно уже разошлись, но Боллс все еще держал ключ к гарриной тайне внутри. Или это «ключ» держал Боллса, вдруг подумал Гарри про себя и прыснул со смеху. Он выпил уже немало, хотя виски в этом пабе был неприлично дорогим, как и положено заведениям, расположенным в Ковент Гардене, впрочем, отпускные он получил солидные и мог позволить себе посидеть «по другую сторону стола» и почувствовать себя богатым клиентом хоть разок. 

– Что вы хотите от меня, мистер Поттер? – глубокий голос раздался практически у самого его уха, и от неожиданности Гарри чуть не рухнул с высокого стула. 

Он уже знал, кто стоит за его спиной, и совершенно не понимал, как ухитрился пропустить момент, когда этот столь ожидаемый им человек покинул Прайм. Впрочем, гораздо больше его интересовал другой вопрос:

– Почему вы так называете меня, мистер… – последнее слово было произнесено с вопросительной интонацией. Гарри очень надеялся, что имя сможет пробудить в нем хоть какие-то воспоминания, и он будет выглядеть меньшим идиотом, спрашивая у показавшегося знакомым явно влиятельного человека о себе самом.

– Может быть, потому что это ваше имя? – мужчина явно умышленно проигнорировал попытку Гарри выяснить, с кем он разговаривает, да и вообще, несмотря на неприятную ухмылку, появившуюся на его лице, в глазах плеснуло на мгновение легкое беспокойство. Определенно, это было оно. Сердце Гарри забилось еще быстрее: несмотря на чертово имя, этот человек совершенно точно его знал.

– Нет, не мое, – он дружелюбно улыбнулся и протянул руку, впрочем, совершенно напрасно, – меня зовут Гарри. Гарри Клеменс.

– Прекратите этот цирк, Поттер, – его собеседник раздраженно потер лоб и глубоко вздохнул. – Если вам от этого полегчает, то я окружил стол звуконепроницаемыми чарами, магглы нас не слышат. А теперь я повторю вопрос, и вы мне на него ответите. Что вам от меня нужно?

– Я мало что понял из того, что вы сказали – это что, какой-то шифр? Но я продолжаю утверждать, что я не Поттер, – Гарри замолчал в попытке сообразить: может ли быть так, что Поттер – это его настоящая фамилия? Тогда как у него появились документы на имя Гарри Клеменса? Бессмыслица какая-то. Может, незнакомец просто путает его с кем-то, да и он сам, в свою очередь, просто надумал лишнего, и этот человек не имеет к нему никакого отношения? Нет, слишком много совпадений. Поколебавшись не больше секунды, Гарри достал из заднего кармана джинсов паспорт и протянул собеседнику.

– Вот, – тот взял документ, раскрыл страницу с именем и фотографией, кажется, даже посмотрел на дату выдачи, если Гарри правильно проследил направление его взгляда, затем отдал паспорт и с каким-то обреченным вздохом забрался на стул напротив. 

– Рассказывайте, Поттер.

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


– Да постойте вы! – Гарри чуть ли не кубарем скатился со стула, замешкался, чтобы оставить на столике деньги за выпивку и максимально быстро, насколько это было возможно в его отнюдь не трезвом состоянии, покинул паб вслед за ушедшим собеседником, который уже сворачивал с широкой улицы в заснеженный переулок. 

Гарри помчался следом, мужчина ускорил шаг, но бежать он не станет точно, в этом юноша был отчего-то уверен, а потому точно знал, что сможет нагнать. 

– Стойте, – он пытался выровнять дыхание, – я действительно не понимаю, почему вы не можете мне сказать, кто я. Вам бы понравилось жить, не зная ничего о своем прошлом, и при этом быть уверенным в том, что есть как минимум один человек, который мог бы все прояснить, но отчего-то не хочет?

– Вы мне сказали то, что я хотел услышать. У вас нормальная жизнь, у вас все впереди, и если вы в состоянии поверить мне, то лучше вам ничего о своем прошлом не знать.

– Но…

Мужчина поджал губы, всем своим видом показывая, что этот разговор ни к чему не приведет, и уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, однако сделать этого не успел. Из подворотни выскочили двое – длинноволосые, в странных черных плащах, с зажатыми в руках длинными палочками. 

– Это он! Это он, Джагсон, вперед! 

Гарри казалось, что все вокруг замедлилось: мужчины, как при покадровой перемотке фильма, побежали по направлению к ним, их ноги двигались очень медленно. Так же медленно младший из них поднял руку с зажатой в ней палкой и выкрикнул что-то на незнакомом языке. Гарри успел увидеть, как из конца этой палки вырвался зеленый луч и с черепашьей скоростью полетел по направлению к ним, но в это мгновение его плечи обхватила сильная рука, и окружающий пейзаж, растворяясь, рассыпался на тысячу осколков. 

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


– Как вас зовут?

Ноги держали плохо, голова кружилась, а единственное кресло в комнате – Гарри оглянулся вокруг – было завалено странного вида бумагой. Ее, конечно, можно было сбросить, но сил на это не было, и Гарри, плюнув на все приличия, опустился прямо на оказавшийся удивительно мягким ковер. 

– Это единственное, что вас сейчас интересует? Не как мы тут оказались, не кто это был, не что они пытались сделать, а только лишь мое имя?

– Это все меня тоже интересует, но больше всего мне надоело про себя называть вас «странный тип». Как вас зовут? – упрямо повторил Гарри. 

– Что ж, некоторые свойства характера неистребимы, – проворчал его собеседник. Казалось, он напряженно размышляет, и Гарри подумал, что он не может решить, говорить ли ему свое настоящее имя или просто придумать какое-то нейтральное. – Джон Смит.

– Правда? – Гарри хихикнул. Значит, все-таки решил не говорить. – Мне казалось, что в наше время уже никого не зовут Джон Смит. 

– Это не ваше дело. Джон Смит – это все, что я могу вам сказать. А уж называть меня так или нет, решать исключительно вам. 

– Ну ладно, пусть будет так.

Джон кивнул, подошел к креслу и скинул с него кипу бумаг на пол, прямо как сам Гарри хотел сделать минуту назад, и взглядом предложил ему сесть. Гарри послушался и с каким-то странным удовлетворением стал наблюдать, как мистер Смит беспомощно оглядывается по сторонам в поисках еще какого-нибудь сиденья – его не было.

– Да какая уже теперь разница, – пробормотал он и достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака палочку, точно такую, как были у тех двоих в переулке, и направил ее на напольную вазу, отчего она превратилась в кресло, близнец того, что уже стояло в комнате. 

У Гарри перехватило дыхание:

– К-к-как? Как вы это сделали, черт побери? – стало по-настоящему жутко, казалось, даже опьянение прошло в одно мгновение.

– Вас сегодня хотели убить, мистер Поттер, – Джон демонстрировал крайнюю степень спокойствия, и от этого все происходящее казалось еще более страшным. 

– За что?

– За ваше прошлое, которое известно всем, кроме вас самого, – еще одно движение странной палочки – волшебной, понял Гарри – и створки шкафа распахнулись, из его недр выплыли бутылка виски и два пузатых стакана. Джон дождался, пока все это подлетит к нему, сложил на коленях, затем палочкой подозвал к себе низкий журнальный столик, составил на него все богатство и наполнил стаканы на треть. – Не то чтобы я считал, что вам следует пить дальше, но сам я в одиночестве стараюсь не пить, а мне сейчас это нужно определенно. Хуже вам, наверное, уже не будет, – показательно безразлично пожал он плечами.

– Вы волшебник? Как и те двое, что охотились за мной? – Гарри понимал, что так и есть, но отчего-то хотел непременно услышать подтверждение этого факта. 

– Да. И вы тоже волшебник, Поттер, – Джон глотнул виски и устремил на Гарри цепкий взгляд. – И вам придется вспомнить об этом, если вы хотите жить. 

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


– Как это сам себя спас? – Гарри со стуком поставил поднятую было бутылку обратно на столик. – Это ведь вы перенесли нас сюда. И если я все правильно понял, то это заклинание смертельно, и…

– И оно не достало вас только потому, что вы замедлили течение времени вокруг нас – стихийная магия. Можно забыть о том, что ты маг, но в момент опасности тело реагирует инстинктивно, делает то, что необходимо сделать в данной ситуации для спасения жизни – отклониться, присесть, пригнуться. Это инстинкт самосохранения, Поттер. А инстинкт самосохранения волшебника не подразумевает использование таких банальных действий: он, в первую очередь, использует магию, даже тогда, когда ее обладатель и не подозревает о присутствии этой сложнейшей материи в своем теле.

Гарри не очень хорошо сейчас понимал слова своего новоиспеченного учителя, может, потому что был ощутимо пьян, но скорее от количества свалившейся на него невероятной информации. Смит говорил целый вечер, рассказывал о том, насколько он, Гарри, известен в магическом мире, о том, как погибли его родители, а он выжил, о его учебе в магической школе – без подробностей, но их, наверное, сразу и не требовалось – и, наконец, о том, как он шесть лет назад навсегда победил сильнейшего темного волшебника всех времен и спустя год исчез. 

Все это казалось просто нелепицей: волшебные палочки, магия, злые колдуны – сказки для дошкольников, но Гарри по-настоящему знал, что это правда. Все пять лет, что он помнил себя, он знал, что отличается от всех остальных. Вокруг него неоднократно происходили странные вещи, и ему приходилось прикладывать немало усилий для того, чтобы скрыть свою к ним причастность. 

Он чувствовал каждой порой магию дома, в котором они находились, и он верил этому Джону Смиту. Вот только была еще одна странная вещь – ему упорно казалось, что перед ним человек, который что-то для него значит. Мрачный, некрасивый и грубый, казалось, он должен отталкивать от себя, но Гарри тянуло к нему, как магнитом. Ему все время хотелось о чем-то спросить его, вот только он сам не знал о чем.

– И все-таки, сэр, – Гарри и сам не понял, отчего стал так к нему обращаться, так же, как и не мог понять, почему перестал вздрагивать от обращения «Поттер», которое Джон любил присобачивать чуть ли не к каждой произнесенной фразе, – я абсолютно уверен, что мы с вами знакомы. Ведь не может такого быть, что до сегодняшнего вечера я никогда не видел людей, которые мне казались знакомыми, а вы вызвали у меня чувство, – он задумался на пару секунд, – близости, что ли, или даже родственности.

– А я бы на вашем месте думал не об этом, – Джон сердился – это было понятно по глубокой морщинке, что залегла между его бровей, делая его лицо еще более отталкивающим и, как это ни странно, знакомым, – а о том, где вы будете спать.

– Что? – Гарри опешил.

– Только не говорите, что вы считаете, что можете допить виски, встать и пойти в свою маггловскую квартиру?

– Честно говоря, именно так я и собирался поступить, – Гарри сжал пальцами виски и пожаловался, – голова заболела от всей этой информации.

– Или от количества выпитого, – Джон хмыкнул. – Поттер, если вас выследили сегодня, значит, выследят и в любой другой момент. Вы можете пойти домой, но только в том случае, если собственная жизнь вам не дорога – я бы на нее не поставил ни кната. 

– А у меня есть выход? 

– У вас есть выбор. И я вам его уже озвучил: смерть или жизнь.

– Ну что ж, я вменяемый человек, и поверить вам на слово – это самое разумное, что я могу сейчас сделать, – Гарри вздохнул и вопросительно посмотрел на дверь. – А там… ну, снаружи этой комнаты, есть другие? 

– Библиотека, кабинет, моя спальная, лаборатория, кухня и ванная с туалетом. Что из этого вы выбираете, кроме лаборатории и моей собственной кровати, разумеется?

– Пожалуй, со всеми этими помещениями я разберусь завтра, а пока останусь здесь, – Гарри зевнул, не потрудившись даже прикрыть рот ладонью, – вы ведь можете превратить свое ненастоящее кресло и в кровать тоже, да?

– Трансфигурировать, – поправил его Джон, поднялся и стал с помощью волшебной палочки освобождать место для будущей кровати.

– Здорово! Никогда еще не спал в напольной вазе, – Гарри хихикнул уже совсем сонно и, когда кресло превратилось в крепкую деревянную односпальную кровать, застеленную свежими накрахмаленными простынями, моментально рухнул на нее, даже не раздеваясь.

– Спокойной ночи, Поттер.

Джон развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Гарри остановил его вопросом:

– Скажите мне одну вещь, последнюю на сегодня, почему вы помогаете мне?

– Привычка, – и Джон вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


– _Wingardium Leviosa!_ – взмах палочки, и чернильница, чуть покачиваясь, приподнялась со стола. Но, потеряв магическую поддержку, когда Гарри от радости, что у него получилось, на мгновение ослабил концентрацию, тут же с мягким стуком рухнула на красивый бежевый ковер, завалившись на бок, отчего все ее содержимое немедленно хлынуло наружу и впиталось в ворс некрасивым бесформенным пятном. 

– Твою мать! – Гарри вскочил со стула, в ужасе от сотворенного, и, не успев даже подумать, как следует поступить в этой непростой ситуации, автоматически направил палочку на ковер и выкрикнул первое, что пришло в голову: – _Scourgify!_

Пятно исчезло без следа, как не было, оставив Гарри в глубокой задумчивости. Он открыл книгу и убедился: такое заклинание на самом деле существует и предназначено именно для того, для чего Гарри его инстинктивно использовал – очищать испачканные поверхности. Все чаще начинало казаться, что он почти вспомнил, что стоит протянуть руку, и удастся схватить свою своенравную память за пушистый хвост. Вот только память, видимо, считала иначе.

В тот день, когда Смит принес книгу по Чарам и новую палочку, его собственную палочку – сердце до сих пор начинало биться быстро-быстро от этой теплой мысли, хотя он уже немного привык к тому, что действительно волшебник, – Гарри сразу попытался испробовать некоторые заклинания, но ничего не получилось. Джон тогда сказал, что Гарри неверно произносит слова, но при этом рука делает абсолютно правильный взмах, и его, Смита, мол, это наталкивает на некоторые мысли относительно причин амнезии. Самому парню это, конечно, ни о чем не говорило. 

Он уже столько раз пытался вызвать Джона на разговор о потери памяти, но тот упорно отмалчивался. Лишь только однажды сказал, что не может понять, кому понадобилось лишать Гарри воспоминаний, если только не… И тут он замолчал, знакомо сжал тонкие губы и стал смотреть в другую сторону. Гарри канючил рядом больше десяти минут, и тогда Смит повернулся и с раздражением выдохнул, не разжимая зубов: «Вы сами!»

Гарри даже не сразу понял, что тот имеет в виду, а когда понял, то долго и снова вслух недоумевал, зачем ему было лишать себя самого памяти, но больше уже оборона Смита трещины не давала. Единственный ответ, который он слышал раз за разом, это: «Идите заниматься, Поттер, вам нужно уметь защитить себя. Вы же не собираетесь жить у меня вечно?», и Гарри шел. Вечно жить в этом доме он, конечно, не собирался, но ему было здесь совсем не плохо – компаньон его тот еще хам, надо сказать, но Гарри быстро привык не обращать на это внимания и просто пожимать плечами, а иногда и вовсе беззаботно смеяться в ответ на едкие реплики Смита, тот сразу успокаивался, и рядом оставался только усталый и заботливый Джон. 

К обращению по новой фамилии – то есть, старой, конечно – Гарри тоже привык на удивление быстро, и перестал вздрагивать, услышав за спиной резкое «Поттер!», а вот произносить «Джон» становилось с каждым разом все труднее. 

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


– Вас кто-то ждет за стенами моего дома?

Гарри чуть не подавился чаем, с трудом выровнял дыхание и уставился на сидящего напротив Джона во все глаза. Его покровитель никогда не разговаривал за едой. Он вообще почти не говорил с ним, если это не касалось занятий заклинаниями, и уж тем более не обсуждал никакие частные вопросы. 

– Успокойтесь, Поттер, ничего личного, – Джон правильно истолковал его недоумение и явное смятение. – Мне просто хотелось бы знать, висят ли уже ваши портреты в полицейских участках на стендах рядом с прочими пропавшими без вести.

– Нет, не думаю, – Гарри не знал, может ли он сказать Смиту о Роберте, который был единственным человеком, кто мог бы вообще заволноваться о пропавшем официанте. Да и то, не раньше того момента, когда закончится его отпуск. – А если бы кто-то ждал? Что вы стали бы делать?

– Я вам уже рассказывал о заклинании забвения, – Джон криво усмехнулся, а Поттер неожиданно разозлился.

– То есть, у вас все так просто, да? Если бы меня снаружи ждал любимый человек, то вы просто пошли бы и уничтожили бы каждое его воспоминания обо мне? Вычеркнули меня из его жизни, и все?

– Остыньте, Поттер, – начал было Смит, но Гарри уже понесло, и остановиться он был просто не в состоянии.

– А мои чувства? Они вас не волнуют? У меня вообще складывается ощущение, что я ваш эксперимент или, хуже, подопытная крыса в эксперименте! Сколько раз я просил выпустить меня хотя бы до магазина. Я просто уже не в состоянии терпеть это одиночество.

– Дверь открыта, вас никто не держит, – лицо Джона не выражало ровным счетом ничего, а идеально прямая спина наводила на мысли о манекенах, но рука с такой силой сжала край столешницы, что побелели костяшки, – в конце концов, только вы сами несете ответственность за свою собственную жизнь.

– Ну и хорошо! – Гарри выскочил из-за стола и быстрым шагом направился к двери – ему нужно было выйти, ему нужно было остыть и все обдумать. Он уже сейчас начал винить себя за то, что сорвался на Смита, но извиняться был не готов. Просто он очень сильно устал.

– Палочку с собой возьмите.

Гарри даже не стал объяснять причины ее очевидной ненадобности – что, он заклятьем левитации будет отбиваться от опытного взрослого волшебника, собирающегося убить его? Это вам не тролль. При чем здесь тролль, Поттер даже не стал разбираться. Из-за сильнейшего раздражения на Джона и себя самого, из-за неожиданно накатившего ощущения полнейшей безысходности, он не радовался сейчас даже явному воспоминанию из прошлой жизни. 

На улице был сухой колючий мороз, поэтому уходить далеко от дома Гарри не стал, решив пару раз обойти квартал и отыскать какой-нибудь магазин, не затем, чтобы совершить какую-нибудь покупку, денег у него все равно с собой не было, а ради того, чтобы была хоть какая-то цель. Или вот посидеть на этом милом с виду заборе, лишь бы выждать положенное время и не позволить Джону догадаться, что ему и впрямь некуда идти. 

Решить, чем заняться в первую очередь, Гарри не успел, потому что его внимание привлек тихий хлопок, раздавшийся совсем рядом, и перед его носом из ниоткуда возник высокий светловолосый парень. В мантии. 

– Черт! – изумленно выдал парень и даже, кажется, пошатнулся.

Гарри молчал, ожидая продолжения, потому что появившийся из ниоткуда маг убивать его явно настроен не был, и гораздо более волнительным оказалось возникшее впервые после встречи с Джоном ощущение близкого знакомства с этим человеком. 

– Это правда ты, Поттер? – белобрысый все еще не мог поверить своим глазам.

– Ну, похоже, что так. Не то чтобы я в этом был уверен на сто процентов, но так говорит _он_ , и я думаю, _он_ прав, – Гарри не отдавал себе отчета в том, что речь его звучит довольно невнятно, потому как в этот момент все еще насиловал свою память в попытке выудить из нее хоть какую-то информацию, касающуюся «нового» знакомого. Он точно знал его! Что-то было, что-то такое… Безумно важное, определяющее… но память была непреклонна, упорно подсовывая ему картинку белого хорька и грязной уборной, вместо того, чтобы рассказать что-то об этом во всех отношениях приятном и очень холеном волшебнике.

– Кто _он_? – незнакомец продолжал таращиться на Гарри, как на привидение, а тому упорно казалось, что этот человек должен быть куда более красноречивым, чем он имел счастье наблюдать сейчас. Он молча махнул рукой в направлении двери дома Смита, не сообразив сразу, что этот жест вряд ли покажется особо понятным его собеседнику. Но этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы вызвать неожиданно бурную реакцию.

– Снейп? Вот дьявол! – парень сунул руку куда-то вовнутрь мантии и выхватил длинную тонкую и абсолютно черную волшебную палочку. 

Гарри замер как вкопанный, не в силах сделать вдох: он ошибся! Сейчас его убьют, а Джон, когда найдет труп, наверное, будет злорадствовать. Хотя найдет ли – вот вопрос, Гарри ведь не знает, что остается от человека, убитого с помощью этой Авады, может, она распыляет на составляющие. Оставалось зажмуриться и ждать неминуемой гибели.

– _Obliviate!_

Когда головокружение прошло, Гарри осмотрелся по сторонам – мир вроде был на месте. Определенно, он был прав, когда решил, что нельзя столько сидеть в помещении. Что ж, по кварталу, магазин или забор?

Гулять отчего-то расхотелось, и Поттер направился к забору. Улица была безлюдна, но его терзало какое-то смутное беспокойство. 

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


– Мне не стоило выходить, вы были правы, – Гарри передернул плечами и поднес озябшие ладони поближе к спасительному теплу, исходящему от разожженного камина, около которого в своем любимого кресле уже расположился Джон.

– С чего это вы переменили свое мнение? – Джон подозрительно нахмурился. – Ничего не случилось?

Гарри отрицательно помотал головой и после секундного колебания все-таки ответил.

– Потому что я только сейчас до конца осознал, что меня там на самом деле не ждут. Меня просто некому ждать. У меня нет семьи, нет близких друзей, ну, или просто я их не помню. Был… ну, – Гарри замялся на мгновение, но вдруг понял, что совсем не хочет лгать Джону или даже просто что-то умалчивать, – Роберт. Бойфренд. Мы расстались недавно.

Поттер не сразу решился оторвать взгляд от покрасневших пальцев. Сколько раз он оставался непонятым и еще столько же осужден теми, кого считал близкими приятелями, и если Джон сейчас тоже… Он опасливо посмотрел на молчавшего до сих пор Смита – лицо того не выражало ровным счетом ничего нового: усталое, нахмуренное, как обычно, скучающее.

Гарри ждал, и Смит это почувствовал.

– Вы ждете, что я спрошу о причине расставания? Зря. Если бы вы хотели рассказать, то рассказали бы сами. Я же не отношусь к числу людей, регулярно загоняемых собственным любопытством в неловкие ситуации. 

– Если честно, я ждал не этого.

– А чего?

– Осуждения. Или даже отвращения.

– Только не от меня, – отрезал Джон в своей обычной манере – ни тепла в голосе, ни поддержки – но на Гарри вдруг накатила волна беспричинного счастья. Поддавшись порыву, он подошел к креслу Смита, опустился рядом с ним на колени, чтобы быть ближе, и, словно взглянув на себя со стороны, тут же тихо рассмеялся – ни дать ни взять комнатная собачка у ног обожаемого хозяина. Только тапочек в зубах не хватает. 

– Чего смеетесь, Поттер? – нет, он не мог улыбаться, Гарри это просто показалось.

– Спасибо, что вы рядом. 

И если Гарри не верил даже в улыбку, то теперь было впору просто падать в обморок: Смит протянул руку и слегка погладил лохматые вихры Поттера.

– А что я еще мог сделать, учитывая твою беспомощность? 

Почти интимная обстановка, тепло, исходящее от камина, такая неожиданная и приятная ласка и такие редкие мягкие интонации в глубоком голосе – все это заставило Гарри разомлеть настолько, что он начал дремать, теряя контроль, который постоянно поддерживал рядом с Джоном. Привычная, заведенная почти с первого же дня мантра «Не разозлить! Не сказать глупость! Не переходить на личности!» перестала действовать.

– А вы тоже, да? Я ведь правильно все понял, вы тоже предпочитаете мужчин? – рука тотчас исчезла. Еще через секунду исчезли и ноги – Джон молча встал и ушел. Судя по звуку удаляющийся шагов, в кабинет, на двери которого тут же щелкнула задвижка.

Вероятно, это означало, что да, тоже.

Но Гарри думал не об этом, а о том, какой он идиот.

[](http://imgur.com/mBLsi3Z)

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


Джон и раньше просиживал в библиотеке не меньше трех, а то и четырех, часов в сутки, принося ежедневно бог знает откуда старинные толстенные фолианты, но в последние три дня он оттуда не вылезал вообще: то улыбаясь чему-то своему, то рассерженно шипя, он листал том за томом, почти касаясь кончиком своего внушительного породистого носа страниц, и только раздраженно отмахивался, когда Гарри заходил с чаем и бутербродами и какое-то время канючил над ухом, пытаясь уговорить его поесть. Он не слушал, Поттер оставлял поднос на краешке стола и уходил. А когда возвращался, с удовольствием обнаруживал, что все съедено и выпито. Отчего-то это было очень приятно – заботиться о нем. Это было самое малое, что Гарри мог для него сделать.

– Сколько можно уже работать, вы в отпуске! 

– Отстань, Поттер, – Джон быстро строчил что-то на листе пергамента, нервно и, казалось, слишком часто опуская перо в чернильницу. Гарри так и не мог понять этих его чернильниц и перьев – ну зачем маги усложняют себе жизнь, если можно пользоваться куда более удобными и долговечными шариковыми ручками?

– Нет, ну я серьезно. Вы же так не отдохнете совсем.

– Поттер, если тебя это утешит, а главное, заставит замолчать, то я пытаюсь выяснить причину твоей избирательной амнезии.

– Все это время? – Гарри затопила такая благодарность, что захотелось немедленно, сию секунду, броситься Джону на шею, да вот только он отлично осознавал, что тот не оценит такого порыва. – Вы не должны были… то есть, я рад, конечно, ужасно рад, вы не подумайте, что я неблагодарный. Вы ведь знаете, как сильно я хочу все вспомнить, и…

– Во имя Мерлина, да помолчи ты хоть минуту! – Смит скривился, как от зубной боли. – Я не говорил, что смогу вернуть тебе память, я даже не уверен, что это вообще возможно.

– А, ясно, – Гарри сразу поник. – Но хоть какая-то надежда все-таки есть?

– Надежда есть всегда. Еще раз заклинаю тебя замолчи, если хочешь, чтобы я хоть что-то выяснил раньше, чем сойду с ума от твоей некстати проснувшейся словоохотливости.

– Я последнюю вещь скажу, ладно? То есть попрошу, – Гарри уставился в пол, чтобы не видеть, как Джон закатывает глаза и кривит губы. – Можно я посижу здесь с вами? Тихонько, – он снова затараторил, чтобы оттянуть момент ожидаемого отказа, – я не скажу ни слова, я даже буду дышать тихо и обещаю не двигаться больше необходимого.

– Зачем, Поттер? – Смит потер подбородок, сунул, наконец, грозившее засохнуть намертво перо в чернильницу и посмотрел на Гарри с какой-то тоской и безысходностью во взгляде. – Зачем это тебе?

– Просто, – ну не мог же Гарри объяснить ему, что сходит с ума от безделья и одиночества, что у него нет больше никаких сил долбиться в эту книгу с заклинаниями, не понимая до конца, для чего он это делает, от кого хочет защититься и что это за мир, в который он, не зная зачем, так стремится вернуться. И уж тем более он не мог признаться, что ему просто нравится быть рядом с сильным и всегда уверенным в себе Джоном, наблюдать за точными движениями его тонких белых пальцев, всегда так хорошо справлявшихся с любой задачей – не важно, сжимали они перо, теплое гладкое дерево волшебной палочки или заваривали чай. – Просто, – повторил Гарри и окончательно смутился от собственной нелепости.

Но Джону, кажется, этого было достаточно – он сосредоточенно кивнул, и у него дернулись уголки губ в попытке сдержать улыбку в тот момент, когда он уже возвращался к книгам. Гарри, наверное, не должен был этого заметить, но он заметил, широко улыбнулся и растянулся на мягком ковре, приготовившись слушать мерный скрип пера по пергаменту. 

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


Поздним вечером они сидели на кухне и пили чай. То есть свой Гарри выпил одним махом и сейчас занимался тем, что наблюдал, как Джон медленно, крошечными глоточками цедит остывающий напиток из большой толстостенной чашки черного стекла. Чай был зеленый, одуряюще пах мятой и выглядел через прозрачные бока чашки совершенно бесцветным. 

Джон сделал еще глоток, и Поттер улыбнулся: черная чашка в бледной руке, черный махровый халат с длинными рукавами, тяжелые черные пряди густых абсолютно прямых волос обрамляют бледное узкое лицо с невероятно темными глазами – в этом черно-белом существе было нечто таинственное, притягивающее… такое, от чего где-то в груди копошилось, сворачиваясь в тугой узел, что-то незнакомое и настойчиво требовало действовать. Чего оно хотело, Гарри до конца не понимал, но точно знал: это что-то не отказалось бы поднять его с просиженного стула и срочным образом направить к Джону для того, чтобы взять и необдуманно слизнуть с уголка губ вон ту маленькую крошечку имбирного печенья…

– Налей себе еще чаю, Поттер.

– А? – Смит так неожиданно стукнул чашкой по столу, что Гарри чуть не навернулся со стула. – А, чаю, да. А с чего ты взял, что я хочу еще чаю?

– С того, что ты вот уже пять минут пытаешься взглядом сожрать мою чашку. 

– А, – снова повторил Гарри, мысленно встряхиваясь и сердясь на себя за прогрессирующий кретинизм, – да, пожалуй.

Встать. Не оглядываться. Заварочный чайник справа, кипяток слева… и не налить мимо.

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


– Поттер, нужно поговорить, – Гарри сказал бы, что Джон выглядит растерянным, если бы это слово хоть каким-либо образом вязалось в его сознании со всеми представлениями о Смите. 

– Я уже догадался, – он отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть больше на прислонившегося к косяку кухонной двери Джона, потому что боялся, что на глаза могут навернуться непрошенные слезы. Он же не до такой степени тугодум, чтобы не обратить внимания на то, что Смит день ото дня покидает библиотеку все более мрачным. – Память мне не вернуть, так?

– Я не знаю, как ее вернуть.

Было заметно, что Джон собирается сказать что-то еще и просто замолчал на мгновение, подбирая нужные слова, и Гарри терпеливо ждал, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось пулей вылететь из кухни, не домывая посуды. Немигающим взглядом он уставился на кафельную плитку, из которой был сложен экран над раковиной, – это была одна из тех немногих вещей, что он не мог понять в принципах устройства быта мистера Смита: умный, занимающий высокую должность и явно талантливый волшебник, тот не обращал ровным счетом никакого внимания на то, что у одной из плиток, образующих самый нижний ряд, треснул уголок. Его ничуть не раздражали пятна на шторах, тенета по углам комнат или две недели кряду валяющийся в прихожей зонтик, хотя устранение всех этих мелочей стоило бы Джону всего лишь движения палочки. 

И Гарри без устали наводил порядок: надраил до блеска металлическую кухонную посуду, взгромоздившись на табуретку со стопкой книг на ней и рискуя сломать себе как минимум какую-нибудь конечность, если не шею, вычистил шваброй с влажной тряпкой высокие потолки, регулярно убирал за Джоном зонтики и брошенные полотенца, аккуратно составлял обувь в прихожей, но вот эта треснувшая плитка… Гарри сжал зубы – он так боялся услышать подготавливаемый Смитом приговор своей жизни и разреветься в ответ, что безопаснее сейчас было сосредоточиться на ненависти к плитке.

– Поттер, ты слушаешь меня? – этот голос. Сейчас, во все глаза уставившись на плитку, сосредоточив на ней все мысленные силы и все внимание, этот голос казался еще ближе –вот он слышит, как он произносит его фамилию, но не здесь, не в кухне с треснувшей плиткой, пузатым чайником и зачарованным под холодильник деревянным ящиком, а в сумраке и прохладе, где каменные стены и живой огонь освещает лица… Нет, вспомнить не получалось, зато резко заболела голова, и еще эта вот плитка.

– Поттер! – еще громче и раздраженнее. Неужели он не видит? Гарри занят, он ненавидит плитку, и вот прямо сейчас…

Взрыв показался Поттеру беззвучным, но зато он отлично почувствовал, как пол уходит из-под ног, а огненная струя обжигает ему пол-лица, и тут же отключился. 

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


Гарри очнулся от того, что что-то кислое и вязкое полилось ему в горло. Он закашлялся, приоткрыл глаза и, стараясь не обострить тупую головную боль, осторожно огляделся: он лежал на полу кухни Джона, а сам Джон стоял рядом с ним на коленях и придерживал его голову, не давая захлебнуться.

– Ты цел? – либо зрение еще не восстановилось до конца, либо Смит действительно выглядел испуганным. Хотя попробуй тут не испугаться, когда так долбануло. Гарри сглотнул остатки мерзости, которую Джон влил ему в рот, и глянул на стену над раковиной – разворочена она была порядочно: от кафеля не осталось и следа, штукатурка под ним отвалилась почти вся, а местами были отколоты даже куски кирпичей.

– Ничего, вроде, только голова болит и лицо немного, – Поттер поморщился, но это вызвало только острый приступ боли в явно порядком обожженной левой щеке. – Это… это я устроил, да?

– Похоже, что так. Снова стихийная магия. Лежи, не двигайся, – Джон аккуратно устроил голову Поттера на полу, легко встал с колен и вышел из кухни, задев лицо Гарри полой длинного халата.

Двигаться Гарри и не собирался – не то чтобы его мучила сильная боль, скорее показалось довольно удобным сказаться больным в данной ситуации. Ведь больных расстраивать не принято, так может, и Джон не станет сообщать несчастному погорельцу плохие новости прямо сегодня. Ясно, что узнать правду скоро придется все равно, но хотя бы не сейчас – пусть будет еще немного умиротворения или, как он стал в последнее время называть свое совместное проживание с этим загадочным человеком, его маленького личного счастья.

– Так, – Смит вернулся с полными руками маленьких пузырьков, вновь опустился рядом с Гарри на колени, бережно расставив бутылочки около его правой руки, и выбрал одну из них, наполненную мутно-зеленым раствором, – во-первых, ты должен принять это от головной боли: если есть сотрясение, то медлить нельзя ни минуты, а уже потом будем решать все остальные проблемы, они могут подождать.

– Что это? – Гарри подозрительно уставился на неприятную с виду жидкость.

– Зелье, Поттер. 

– Точно, я читал о них. А почему вы никогда не учили меня их варить? Это ведь тоже должны уметь делать все маги, как и колдовать?

– Мерлин меня упаси, чтоб я еще раз учил тебя…

– Еще раз? – Гарри уцепился за слово мгновенно, в первую очередь потому, что не хотелось снова глотать какую-нибудь кислятину.

– Пей сейчас же! 

Джон откупорил пузырек и поднес его к губам Поттера. Пахло зелье неожиданно приятно – вишнями и чем-то сливочным, поэтому Гарри рискнул приподнять голову, чтобы сделать глоток, застонал от тут же сжавшей виски острой боли и, неловко откинувшись обратно, гулко стукнулся затылком о мраморный пол. 

– Черт бы тебя побрал, Поттер! – Джон отставил свое зелье в сторону и, подвинувшись, аккуратно пристроил голову Гарри у себя на коленях. – Ты не мог сразу сказать, что болит настолько сильно?

– Я не знал, – Гарри чувствовал, что улыбается он довольно глупо, но лежать у Смита на коленях было настолько приятно, что он даже не пытался сдержать эту улыбку.

На вкус зелье оказалось, само собой, непревзойденно мерзким, но благодаря твердой руке Джона, крепко державшей его за подбородок, липкую жижу удалось не выплюнуть и все-таки проглотить. Почему-то Гарри сейчас был уверен в том, что абсолютно все зелья – такая же гадость, как бы они там ни пахли. 

Если так можно сказать про запах, то они явно заслуживали применения к ним расхожего выражения «внешность обманчива». И Джон тоже его заслуживал, только с точностью до наоборот: мрачный и вечно сердитый, он сейчас настолько нежно и заботливо исследовал ожоги на лице Гарри, что тот и думать забыл про какие-то неприятные ощущения и просто тихо наслаждался прикосновением прохладных пальцев к горящей коже. 

– Ничего страшного, ожоги неглубокие, – вынес свой вердикт Джон. – Сейчас смажу настойкой горноколосника, и через час-другой ничего даже видно не будет.

– Так быстро? – Гарри изо всех сил старался скрыть разочарование в голосе. Он уже представил себе, как эти руки будут долго-долго обрабатывать его раны, а потом менять повязки, ощупывать вот так же осторожно.

– Мы маги, Поттер. В маггловском мире тебе пришлось бы неоднократно ходить с этим на перевязки, и все равно остались бы шрамы. Волшебникам шрамы получить куда сложнее: для этого нужно, как минимум, лишиться большого куска плоти, ну или принять на себя удар серьезного проклятья.

– Как я? – Гарри вспомнил рассказ Джона о своем детстве и осторожно коснулся старого шрама, спрятанного под длинной челкой.

– Как ты, – Смит без предупреждения вдруг подхватил его на руки, отчего Гарри даже охнул вслух. – Больно?

– Нет. Неожиданно, – на руках Гарри точно никто никогда не носил, поэтому говорить расхотелось окончательно, чтобы дать себе возможность в деталях запомнить это ощущение навсегда.

– Обрабатывать ожоги удобнее будет все-таки не на полу, а вставать тебе нельзя еще минут двадцать – пока не закончится восстанавливающее действие зелья.

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


Черт, и как это он ухитрился заснуть?

Гарри распахнул глаза и убедился, что в библиотеке ничего не изменилось: зелья по-прежнему теснились на колченогом табурете, приткнутом к его дивану, кресло, в котором рядом с ним не так давно сидел Джон, тоже было на месте, но его лекарь куда-то ушел, а за окном уже был поздний вечер. Значит, проспал он куда больше, чем ему казалось.  
Гарри собирался позвать Джона, чтобы узнать, можно ли ему уже вставать, но неожиданно прикусил язык. Давняя проблема никуда не делась – называть его так казалось абсолютно неправильным, сейчас уже Поттер в этом не сомневался ни на единую секунду, он знал совершенно точно: Джон – это не настоящее имя, как впрочем, и Смит совсем не та фамилия, которую должен носить ставший таким важным для него человек.

– Эй, – тихо протянул Гарри, втайне надеясь, что услышан все-таки не будет, так как был на все сто уверен, что Смиту такое обращение не понравится, и оказался прав.

– У меня вообще-то имя есть, – проворчал Джон, словно ниоткуда возникая в библиотеке и наклоняясь слегка, чтобы пощупать Гарри лоб.

– Только вы мне его не говорите, – хитро улыбнулся Гарри.

– Ты все еще уверен, что на свете не может быть человека, которого в самом деле зовут Джон Смит?

– Нет, я уверен, что такие люди есть, вот только вы к ним совершенно точно не имеете никакого отношения, – Гарри поднялся и уселся, притянув к себе колени и уперев в них подбородок. 

– Как проницательно, – фыркнул Смит. – Как самочувствие?

– Чудесно, – Гарри прислушался к себе: он правда чувствовал себя великолепно выспавшимся и абсолютно здоровым. В это мгновение он вспомнил причину того, отчего не так давно хотел побыть больным подольше, – вот только… я не хочу знать то, что вы собирались мне сказать до этого взрыва. Собственно… – Поттер замялся.

– … это и было причиной взрыва, – закончил за него Смит. – Я догадался. И я не рекомендовал бы тебе прятать голову в песок. Тебе все еще есть зачем жить и за что бороться. И я более чем уверен, что та жизнь, которая у тебя будет, окажется много лучше той, что была.

Гарри помолчал, не желая думать о какой-то гипотетической жизни. Теперь все сложнее, чем раньше. Он больше не может вернуться к работе официанта в клубе Прайм хотя бы потому, что за ним охотятся. И что ему делать? Покинуть страну? А там что? Да, у него, конечно, есть теперь волшебная палочка и книга с заклинаниями, но было предельно ясно, что, даже выучив всю книгу от корки до корки, он не достигнет уровня, достаточного для того, чтобы стать полноценным членом магического общества в любой стране, а возвращаться к неволшебникам теперь как-то не очень хотелось. 

Он много раз об этом думал. Точнее, много раз запрещал себе об этом думать, чтобы не портить мрачными мыслями настоящий момент. На что он мог рассчитывать без памяти? Джон говорил, что детей учат семь лет только необходимым навыкам обращения с магией, а потом еще, чтобы получить какую-то определенную профессию, были нужны университеты, академии и высшие школы. Он же не надеялся, что Смит разрешит жить у него семь лет? 

– Я не гоню тебя, Поттер, – Гарри изумленно воззрился на Джона, и тот усмехнулся. – У тебя все написано на лице. Я понимаю, чего ты боишься, но напавших на тебя ищут и пока не найдут, ты можешь жить здесь и спокойно решать, что делать дальше.

Гарри улыбнулся – он не ожидал такого подарка. Если в магическом мире ловят преступников примерно с той же интенсивностью, что и в маггловском, то у него будет еще довольно много времени, чтобы разобраться с тем, к чему он стремится прямо сейчас. И с реакцией на это Джона. Но сначала нужно выяснить все до конца.

– Ладно, – протянул он. – Ладно. Мне действительно стоит быть хотя бы в курсе этого, раз уж я так и не получу возможность вспомнить все остальное.

– Есть одно зелье, Поттер, довольно сложное, комплексное, содержащее в себе практически одни редкие ингредиенты, которые достать в даже магическом мире проблематично. Знать их названия тебе совершенно ни к чему, – отрезал Смит, пресекая так и не заданный Поттером вопрос. – Именно это зелье я подозревал почти с самого начала, после того как проверил тебя на стандартное заклятие полного забвения – именно оно по симптомам подходило больше всего, но данный тип магии легко фиксируется. К тебе его не применяли. 

– До сих пор не понимаю, когда вы успели это сделать, – проворчал Гарри. В прошлый раз Джон так и не ответил на его вопрос.

– Ты иногда все-таки спишь, если вдруг сам не заметил.

– Вы заходили сюда, пока я спал? – Гарри казалось, что возмутиться сейчас просто необходимо по правилам приличия, хотя, положа руку на сердце, совершенно не хотелось.

– И даже неоднократно. Должен сказать, ты очень художественно сопишь во сне, – Смиту, похоже, доставляло удовольствие над ним глумиться, несмотря на то, что Гарри этот разговор казался совсем не простым. – Я должен был проверить и другие вероятные заклинания, впрочем, их не так много. Почти все лишают человека большего, чем только памяти о событиях прошлого, и абсолютно все возможно выявить и, при правильном подходе, разрушить. Твои же навыки остались прежними. Я уже говорил, что никуда не исчезло приобретенное умение делать верные взмахи палочкой, также как не изменились характер и манера речи. 

Гарри разозлился. Вот опять Смит так просто говорит о нем прежнем, не стесняясь показывает, что неплохо знал его в той жизни, а стоит его о чем-то спросить – сразу закрывается и молчит потом часами. Но ничего, теперь у Гарри будет еще много времени, чтобы попытаться расколоть этот крепкий орешек.

– Я не понимаю. Если вы подозревали это ваше зелье сразу, то какого черта торчали по ночам у моего дивана и проверяли меня фиг знает на что?

– Потому что это зелье, кроме того что сохраняет моторику и личностные характеристики, имеет еще одно важное свойство, – как ни странно, Джон не обратил никакого внимания на его пламенную и не слишком учтивую речь. – Оно необратимо. Человек, принявший его, никогда, ни по какой причине не вспомнит ни единой детали из своего прошлого.

– Но я же узнал вас. Ну, не совсем узнал, конечно, но все-таки. И заклинание то, для чистки поверхностей, само вырвалось. И еще, я не говорил раньше, но у меня иногда бывают странные ассоциации, которых быть, наверное, не должно: например, я как-то вспомнил тролля, когда думал о чарах левитации. И еще такое как-то было…

Брови Смита поползли вверх.

– Тролля? И ты молчал?

– Я думал, это ерунда какая-то, просто подумалось и все.

– И часто человеку с памятью маггла доводится думать о троллях в приложении к заклятью левитации, как ты считаешь?

– А черт его знает, – Гарри пожал плечами. – Наверное, вы правы, я должен был сказать.

– Хорошо хоть это не меняет дела. Именно из-за твоих неожиданных всплесков памяти, вызываемых чаще всего возбужденным состоянием или реакцией на какие-то яркие события, я и искал все это время какой-то иной ответ. И я так думаю, что сегодня нашел его в одной очень старой книге.

– Так, я запутался. Выходит, это все-таки не то зелье? А вы сказали…

– Ты вообще способен слушать молча, Поттер? – Смит, наконец, начал сердиться, и Гарри моментально затих. – Я обнаружил видоизмененную рецептуру зелья, с которой никогда раньше не сталкивался, что неудивительно: книга датируется семнадцатым веком. Я все еще испытываю серьезнейшие сомнения в наличии в твоем окружении человека, способного не то что приготовить _Aeternitates Oblivio conversus_ , но и...

– Что приготовить? – спросил Гарри и тут же сообразил. – А, это название?

Смит кивнул и продолжил:

– …не то что самому сварить его, но даже суметь отыскать такой рецепт. А главное, мне непонятно, зачем.

– Вы говорили как-то, – Гарри замялся, но спросить было нужно, – вы говорили, что я сам мог захотеть что-то забыть. Видимо, вы даже догадываетесь, что я мог хотеть забыть. То есть, если я сумел найти это где-то, то мог сварить…

– Ты – нет.

– Почему?

– Если я так уверенно говорю, что не мог, то, скорее всего, и правда не мог, не так ли? – Джон поморщился, словно от крайне неприятного воспоминания, и где-то на краю сознания Гарри снова мелькнула картинка сырых подземелий и огня, над которым что-то кипит в металлическом чане… Подземелий? 

Но он все-таки решил не зацикливаться сейчас на очередной загадке, подкинутой его хромой памятью, раз уж он имеет счастье лицезреть перед собой Джона, который в кои-то веки хоть что-то объясняет.

– Хорошо, не мог так не мог. Значит, мог кого-то попросить? Или еще кто-то мог специально напоить меня этим. 

– И то, и другое маловероятно. Но маловероятно – это по статистике больше, чем ничего, а других версий у меня просто нет, – Смит вздохнул так глубоко, словно перед неким последним рывком. – И это измененное зелье вечного забвения делает потерю памяти опционально вечной.

– Как это?

– Принявшего его будут всю жизнь преследовать картинки из прошлого, но память может не восстановиться никогда. А может и восстановиться, причем без каких-либо особых на то причин – это зависит от характера, силы и желания волшебника вспомнить.

– Но я хочу!

– Значит, когда-нибудь вспомнишь, – Джон передернул плечами, – если не растеряешь желания.

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


_I feel you,_  
Your heart it sings.  
I feel you -  
The joy it brings.  
Where heaven waits,  
Those golden gates  
And back again.  
You take me to  
And lead me through oblivion. 

_This is the morning of our love,  
It's just the dawning of our love**_

 

Они сидели в абсолютном молчании вот уже пару часов, перед каждым за это время скопилось по три пустые чашки из-под кофе – бог его знает, почему никто из них не наливал напиток в посуду, освободившуюся от предыдущей порции. Джон снова листал свои древние фолианты, время от времени что-то неразборчиво бормоча себе под нос, Гарри смотрел в окно, за которым вообще-то ни хрена не было видно, и ежился от холода. 

Сунув руки в карманы черной шерстяной кофты, которую дал ему Смит, чтобы ходить дома, он нащупал там волшебную палочку – надо же, он все-таки начал приобретать привычку таскать ее все время с собой, как того постоянно требовал от него наставник. Камин сегодня никто не разжигал, но поленья в него Джон заложил, похоже, еще днем, видимо, до того как обнаружить рецепт измененного зелья вечной памяти, он собирался его разжечь. 

Гарри вытащил палочку и направил ее на камин:

– _Incendio!_ – это он уже выучил и пробовал неоднократно, поэтому в успехе не сомневался – огонь моментально весело затрещал, вгрызаясь в древесину.

– Спасибо, Поттер, – Смит не поднял глаз от книги, продолжая быстро пробегать глазами страницу за страницей, но Гарри была безумно приятна его благодарность.

Потеплело очень быстро, и Поттер, наконец расслабившись, развалился на диване и принялся за любимое времяпрепровождение – наблюдать за пальцами Джона, которые, как всегда, жили почти собственной жизнью: нервно вздрагивали, затем расслабленно ложились на деревянный подлокотник кресла, через пару минут сжимали его с силой, отпускали, хватали перо и начинали мять его кончик, затем поднимались к лицу и заправляли вечно непослушные и мешающие читать пряди волос за уши. Бледные, длинные, тонкие, живые.

– Да нет больше вариантов, нет! – рассерженно прорычал Джон, с силой захлопнул том, от чего в воздух поднялось облачко легкой светло-серой книжной пыли, и откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыв усталые глаза и запрокинув голову, давая отдых шее. Руки же вновь вернулись на подлокотники, и Гарри вдруг решился.

Он не вскочил, а, наоборот, медленно-медленно сполз с дивана на пол и на коленях так же медленно и бесшумно стал приближаться к Смиту, справедливо полагая, что если тот заметит его раньше времени, то любой заданный вопрос заставит Гарри стушеваться и вернуться на место. Он ужасно боялся испортить то хрупкое взаимопонимание, которое им удалось выстроить в последнее время, но с другой стороны… с другой стороны, лучше жалеть о сделанном, чем о несделанном. 

Так и не замеченный, Гарри приблизился к Джону и, теперь уже быстро и порывисто, схватил его руку, повернул ее чуть-чуть и прижался губами к подушечкам тонких пальцев – Смит вздрогнул, но, к изумлению Гарри, не сказал ни слова. Несколько секунд Поттер так и сидел, прислушиваясь к удивительной смеси ужаса и наслаждения, заполнившей его до краев, и глубоко вдыхая исходивший от рук Джона еле ощутимый запах пыли и трав, словно в попытке запомнить его на всю жизнь, а затем осторожно и очень нежно втянул кончик мизинца в рот.

– Что ты делаешь, Поттер? – глаз Смит так и не открыл, да и в целом его лицо не выражало ожидаемого Гарри раздражения, только казалось более сосредоточенным, но никак не злым.

– Целую. И жду, когда вы меня прикончите прямо здесь, – Гарри нервно хихикнул, стараясь разрядить обстановку. – Представляете, от скольких проблем это избавит нас обоих?

– Зачем, Поттер? – к счастью или нет, но Смит решил проигнорировать жалкие попытки Гарри пошутить. – Зачем ты делаешь это?

– Хочу, – терять уже было нечего, и Гарри что есть силы прижал ладонь Смита к щеке. – Мне это нужно.

– Нет, не нужно, – вот теперь он разозлился, резко выдернул ладонь и сложил руки в замок, словно защищаясь от возможных будущих попыток Поттера снова взять их в плен. – Ты не знаешь, что тебе нужно, мальчишка! Ты ничего не знаешь, ни о себе, ни обо мне.

– Не знаю, – Гарри улыбнулся. На этот раз спокойно и искренне: он услышал лучшее, что мог услышать в реальности, а не в мечтах перед сном. Джон, конечно, повел себя как Джон, но он, Поттер, ему не противен, и все опять упирается в их так и скрытое завесой тайны прошлое – это уже стало настолько привычным, что даже почти не огорчало. – А вам не кажется, что это все не так уж плохо? Кем бы ни был я в прошлой жизни, я ничего этого не помню и являюсь, по сути, чистым листом, и даже если вы помните обо мне что-то такое, что не позволяет доверять мне – этого не помню я. Я все еще больше Гарри Клеменс, чем Гарри Поттер, и мне кажется довольно несправедливым иметь обо мне какое-то мнение, опираясь на неизвестные мне поступки малознакомого и, как вы говорите, знаменитого волшебника.

Смит молчал – это вдохновляло, и Гарри продолжил:

– Но, судя по вашим словам, вас беспокоит и что-то в вашем собственном, столь же неизвестном мне, прошлом. Так должен заверить вас, каково бы там ни было ваше имя, – точно рассчитав момент, Гарри протянул руку, высвободил одну из ладоней Смита и снова поднес к лицу, но не целуя, не прижимая к себе, а просто держа рядом с губами, и его теплое дыхание отогревало отчего-то очень холодные пальцы, – каково бы оно ни было, я не стану больше его спрашивать. Я согласен на то, что имею, я привыкну, и вы навсегда останетесь для меня Джоном Смитом – человеком, который меня спас, пустил в свой дом и свою жизнь, да что мелочиться – заменил мне весь остальной мир.

Гарри почувствовал, как постепенно расслабляется ладонь, крепко зажатая в его руках, и говорил, говорил, ощущая небывалый прилив сил от осознания, что вот сейчас, пусть ненадолго, но здесь главный он, он сейчас взрослый и разумный, он должен помочь Смиту преодолеть что-то, о чем, правда, сам Поттер не имеет представления. И может, именно из-за этого он чуть не совершил роковую ошибку.

– А когда вспомню, то, что бы ни было между нами когда-то, это уже будет не важно, потому что станет не имеющим значения прошлым.

Рука снова напряглась, а расслабленное лицо Джона сразу ожесточилось.

– Ты плохо себя знаешь, Поттер. Я абсолютно уверен, что, если ты вспомнишь…

– Тогда я не буду! – Гарри хватался за соломинку, пытаясь вернуть почти пойманное счастье. – Вы ведь сказали, что важно желание. Если моя память заставит меня иначе к вам относиться, то она мне даром не нужна! 

– Знал бы ты, Поттер, как сильно я не верю тебе.

– Тогда не думай об этом! Будем пока просто жить дальше. Ты будешь учить меня магии. У нас же еще есть время.

– И почему мне кажется, что у нас его совсем не много? 

Джон вновь вырвал руку, но Гарри не успел расстроиться, потому что тот сразу же взял его лицо в ладони. Повинуясь им, Гарри приподнялся на коленях выше, и Смит, склонившись, коснулся губами краешка его губ, так осторожно, словно боялся обжечь. Поттер замер на секунду, а затем перехватил инициативу у лишь слегка касавшихся его сухих губ и стал целовать, жадно, яростно, вкладывая в этот поцелуй всю свою горячность, все одиночество и страх. И Джон ответил на его поцелуй.

Гарри и сам не заметил, в какой момент он перебрался к Смиту на колени, ухитрившись не разорвать поцелуя, и запустил руки ему в волосы, теребя и оттягивая их – боже, как же сильно ему хотелось это сделать, и вот, наконец, он может, он может сейчас все! Джон едва слышно застонал ему в рот, подстегивая этим возбуждение Гарри еще сильнее. Как хорошо, что на Смите только халат: Гарри не вынес бы сейчас, если б их тела были разделены несколькими слоями одежды – ему хватало собственной, от которой было необходимо срочно избавиться. 

Он стянул с себя кофту и футболку одним движением, через голову, и вновь захватил губы растерявшего всю свою сосредоточенность Джона, растрепанного и раскрасневшегося сейчас, словно мальчишка. Халат его давно распахнулся почти до пупка, и Гарри выгнулся так, чтобы коснуться грудью его безволосой обнаженной кожи: холодный, черт возьми! Как он может быть таким холодным, когда в комнате невыносимо жарко из-за работающего камина и его собственных стонов? Но он согреет…

– Джон, – Гарри задыхался, но спросить должен был совершенно точно, – когда ты перенес меня сюда из кухни на руках, тебе было очень тяжело? 

– Тяжело, – Смит сфокусировал на Поттере взгляд, и тот поразился ему: кажется, никогда он не видел ни в чьих глазах таких сумасшедших чертей, – но достаточно терпимо для того, чтобы повторить еще разок. Держись крепче, – и он, положив руки на все еще туго обтянутую джинсами попу Гарри, довольно легко поднялся вместе с ним с кресла и понес на диван. И если бы юноша мог, он бы сейчас думал о том, что это здорово, когда тебя понимают с полуслова, но думать он мог только о том, что нужно срочно избавиться от джинсов, потому что они давят уже слишком сильно.

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


Вопреки всем надеждам, Смит опустил его на диван, не обращая никакого внимания на тугой предмет гардероба, и, придавив его своим телом, стал целовать шею: сначала под ухом, а затем медленно спускаясь к ключицам. Гарри протестующее застонал, и Джон вновь понял его без слов. Ухмыльнувшись, он слегка приподнялся и стал предельно неспешно расстегивать ширинку на джинсах – невыносимо медленно, слишком тесный контакт! – до предела усиливая и без того почти болезненное возбуждение.

– Черт, Джон, ну же! 

Поттер выгибался навстречу мучившей его руке под таким углом, чтобы мерзкая молния поддавалась быстрее, но Смит вдруг решил прекратить пытку и, отстранившись, быстро стянул с него джинсы и плавки, освобождая, выпуская на свободу налитой член.

Гарри закрыл глаза, ожидая прикосновения, но ничего не произошло, и он вновь распахнул веки – Джон сидел у него между ног и просто смотрел. Изучал, как какую-то редкостную ценность, если, конечно, ценности принято изучать таким затуманенным желанием взглядом. 

– Ты меня смущаешь, – эта передышка, с одной стороны, была к месту, иначе Поттеру грозило кончить от первого же прикосновения, но с другой, она заставила его впервые за вечер застесняться и почувствовать, как краска заливает щеки. Джона же, похоже, не смущало ничего.

– Ты сам сказал, что у нас еще есть время, Поттер, – он не улыбался, он был серьезен и сосредоточен, и Гарри, кажется, знал, что происходит со Смитом сейчас: сколько раз он сам останавливался посреди чего-то чудесного, замирал и старался запомнить момент на всю жизнь, сфотографировать, выжечь на подкорке, чтобы потом, когда станет хуже, вспоминать, питаться его светом. И, подумав об этом, он сразу перестал настолько отчаянно краснеть.

– Я не спорю. Но тогда мы должны быть в равных ситуациях, тебе не кажется? – Гарри слегка, словно спрашивая разрешения, потянул за почти уже развязанный пояс халата, отчего Джон, похоже, все-таки слегка смутился и сразу же нахмурился, чтобы это скрыть.

– Только попробуй засмеяться – прокляну на месте.

Лишенный поддержки пояса халат выставил на обозрение трусы, льняные, белые, длиной доходившие почти до худых колен. В другой ситуации это могло бы показаться Гарри забавным, но только не сейчас, не в этот момент, когда он пожирал глазами твердый член, который тонкая ткань скрыть была не в состоянии. 

Издав что-то похожее на всхлип, Поттер потянул мешающийся предмет одежды вниз и замер на какое-то время, наслаждаясь открывшейся картиной. Если Джону так же нравилось увиденное, то Гарри ничуть не удивлен, что тот потратил столько времени на разглядывание. Но и терпеть сил тоже не было. В четыре руки выпутав Смита из объятий халата и нижнего белья, они, наконец, прижались друг к другу на узком диване настолько близко, насколько того требовало возрастающее возбуждение – никакой одежды, никаких границ, никаких запретов.

Осыпая Джона бестолковыми и хаотичными поцелуями, Гарри просунул руку между телами, сжимая, двигая, лаская точно так, как нравилось ему самому, и, похоже, не меньше нравилось его партнеру, рука которого в этот момент, словно в зеркальном отражении, сжимала член Поттера, неторопливо лаская нежную плоть, проводя пальцами от кончика до корня, дразня влажную головку.

– Я сейчас кончу!

– Разве не этого мы добиваемся, Поттер? – его дыхание сбивалось, крупные капли пота стекали по лбу на переносицу, но Джон все-таки нашел в себе силы на сарказм. Гарри нравилось, что он называет его не по имени. Это «Поттер» – такое интимное, на самом деле, – делало их союз каким-то исключительным, потому что его никто не называл так раньше. Не в этой жизни.

– Нет, – Гарри убрал руку и облизал пересохшие губы. – Трахни меня! Трахни по-настоящему, а не так!

Раздавшийся в ответ рык, очевидно, нужно было принять за одобрение. Джон протянул руку вбок и отвернулся от Гарри всего на секунду, чтобы выбрать один флакон из стоящей на табуретке батареи ему подобных, откупорить его зубами и вылить немного густой молочно-белой жидкости себе на пальцы.

– Это хоть что? – остатки инстинкта самосохранения не к месту подняли голову. 

– Противовоспалительное зелье – не любрикант, конечно, но в качестве смазки сгодится. 

И зачем Гарри вообще спрашивал? Покорно кивнув, он вновь закрыл глаза, чтобы в полной мере почувствовать весь спектр крышесносных и почти забытых за довольно долгое время, что он прожил без партнера, ощущений от того, как сколький палец проталкивается в него, ласкает нежно, даже бережно, исчезает на мгновение, чтобы вернуться вместе с еще одним. 

Гарри двигался навстречу этим удивительным, аккуратно и неспешно растягивающим его пальцам, не обращая внимания на то, что уже липкая от пота спина неприятно скребет по грубой обивке дивана, не думая о том, что завтра там наверняка будет содрана кожа.

– Давай уже, Джон, давай! Я же не девственник, черт возьми, и терпеть больше не в состоянии!

Боль от проникновения все равно была довольно ощутимой, но это была именно та ее интенсивность, которая была нужна для того, чтобы не кончить мгновенно, без всяких прикосновений. Джон замер ненадолго, давая Гарри привыкнуть к себе, но тот пресек его благородный порыв и почти сразу стал двигаться навстречу, насаживаясь до предела, ускоряясь, уцепившись что есть сил за бедра любовника, заставляя ускоряться и его, – никакой больше медлительности, никакой нежности, он должен кончить прямо сейчас, иначе просто сойдет с ума. Движение, едва ощутимое изменение угла, и Поттер уже кричит, вырывая и из горла Смита глухие короткие срывающиеся стоны, перешедшие в один долгий и хриплый, когда он кончил.

Одно движение руки на члене, и Гарри последовал за ним, издав, в состоянии уже абсолютно помутившегося сознания, один-единственный, сосредоточивший в себе все его ошалелое счастье и наслаждение, крик:

– Северус!

Его любовник не двигался еще несколько секунд, а затем, не глядя на Поттера, встал, поднял с пола халат и нетвердым шагом вышел из библиотеки.

А Гарри остался лежать, глядя в потолок, и клясть себя на чем свет стоит, потому что точно знал, что, не задумываясь, выкрикнул сейчас настоящее имя Джона. 

Его зовут Северус. Северус Снейп.

[](http://imgur.com/h5wwHIS)

____________

_** – Я чувствую тебя._  
Твое сердце поет –  
Я чувствую тебя.  
Нас ждет счастье там,  
Где рай открыл  
Свои золотые врата,  
И здесь, на земле...  
Возьми меня  
И проведи сквозь забвение. 

_Это утро нашей любви,  
Это только заря нашей любви._

_(песня Depeche Mode ‘I feel you’ в переводе Катерины Ю'питер)_

 

***

Гарри пролежал в одиночестве около часа, пытаясь добиться хоть чего-то толкового от своей памяти, мысленно перебирая все ассоциации, которые приходили на ум в связи с этим новым старым именем, но общая картинка упорно не складывалась, а память по-прежнему представляла собой набор эскизов – только поверхностные штрихи, росчерки, растушевки. Никакой конкретики. Ну имя. Ну и что? Почему разозлился Северус, он понимал только отчасти: ведь во всем, что было сделано, не было ни грамма вины Гарри.

Им нужно поговорить. Еще раз. Столько раз, сколько потребуется – Гарри на это готов, тем более после осознание того факта, что ему есть что терять. 

Неохотно встав с дивана, Поттер натянул джинсы прямо на голое тело и накинул на обнаженные плечи шерстяную кофту Снейпа. Снейпа. Он беззвучно повторил это имя еще раз, потом еще – это было правильно, именно это ему хотелось сказать, начиная с самых первых минут их знакомства. Просто он не помнил.

К кабинету Гарри подошел в крайне решительном настроении и уже положил ладонь на ручку оказавшейся лишь прикрытой двери, как услышал голос, чужой, не принадлежащий этому дому, но, несомненно, знакомый ему когда-то. Поттер прильнул к узенькому зазору, оставшемуся между дверью и косяком. В щель был виден только камин, но именно он и оказался источником голоса. 

Гарри уже знал про каминную сеть, поэтому не слишком удивился, заметив в едва теплящихся углях чье-то лицо. Детально разглядеть не удавалось, но и увиденного было достаточно, чтобы понять: светловолосый молодой человек определенно имеет отношение к его прошлому, да еще и, – насмотревшись, Гарри приложил к двери ухо – обращается к хозяину дома по имени.

– Северус, я должен с тобой поговорить, и эта беседа не для каминной сети.

– Я уже сказал тебе, Драко, неудачный момент. Давай позже.

– За две недели я отправил к тебе трех сов, и все они вернулись ни с чем, и знаешь, я абсолютно уверен в том, что ты их просто не впустил. Мне ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как ворваться в твой камин без спросу, как только он появился в сети, хотя я отлично знаю, что ты этого не любишь. Пожалуйста, сними защиту, это…

– Драко, какое слово из фразы «давай позже» тебе непонятно? – Снейп злился, причем очень сильно. Гарри сразу это понял и подсознательно посочувствовал этому Драко, но сейчас ему было не до этого незнакомца, и он не без удовольствия наблюдал за тем, как Северус достает из кармана халата палочку, очевидно, чтобы разорвать связь. Ну не убивать же он парня собрался, в самом деле? Впрочем, Гарри не знал, можно ли убить через камин.

– …это касается Поттера! – успел выпалить Драко, и Снейп так и застыл с палочкой в вытянутой руке. Опомнился он, правда, довольно быстро, и палочка все-таки пошла в ход, для того, чтобы несколькими взмахами, подкрепленными сложной цепью устных магических формул, избавить камин от защитных заклинаний.

– Входите, мистер Малфой, и рассказывайте, – услышав тяжелый вздох Снейпа, Гарри снова прильнул глазом к щели.

Высокий стройный блондин в темно-серой мантии ступил из камина в кабинет и слегка кивнул с благодарностью за разрешение войти.

– Северус, я не буду начинать издалека, потому что пока не представляю, как ты замешан во всем этом идиотизме, и насколько оно тебе вообще надо. Поэтому пока факты, а потом ты сам задашь вопросы, чтобы прояснить интересующие тебя моменты.

– И все-таки я начну с вопроса, Драко. Какого Мордреда ты вообще притащился ко мне говорить о Поттере?

– Так значит, я правильно понял, что писем ты не читал. Я встретил его около твоего дома две недели назад. 

– Вот как. А что ты здесь вообще делал?

– Собирался навестить тебя, зная, что ты в отпуске. Увидел Поттера, сдуру повел себя, как младшеклассник, выдав, что узнал его, обратился к нему по фамилии и, в качестве вершины безумия, ухитрился узнать у него, что он живет в этом доме. Потом опомнился и стер память. 

Гарри стоял за дверью ни жив ни мертв. Малфой. Малфой. Малфой-Малфой-Малфой. Да что же такое, а? Чертова память! Голова кружилась все сильнее, в затылке молотком стучала боль, голос гостя доносился, словно сквозь вату.

– Ты знаешь проблему, с которой столкнулся Поттер? Ну, то есть мы с ним столкнулись, но только для него дело приобрело столь драматичный оборот, – Северус, очевидно, кивнул в ответ. – Да все об этом знают, о чем это я! Поттер не выдержал травли и захотел уйти, бросить все, и, должен сказать, я его понимаю.

– Я сразу понял, что это было его решение. Истерическое решение – очень в духе Поттера. Продолжай, Драко.

Боль усиливалась. Казалось, еще минута, и голова просто треснет пополам. Гарри с силой прикусил себе губу, чтобы не потерять сознания и не ввалиться в кабинет головой вперед. Малфой. Снейп. Поттер… Молотки в голове переместились с затылка в левый висок и застучали чаще. Драко. Северус. Доносившийся из кабинета голос был единственным, что прорывалось через густой туман в голове.

– Ну, тут мне гордиться особо нечем. Я никогда никому не сказал бы, если бы не должен был тебя предупредить – ты не можешь находиться с ним рядом. Как и я. Как и любой знакомый ему маг, да и магия вообще. Из-за этого к нему может вернуться память, а я не для того рисковал свободой, чтобы все так бездарно кончилось, – я повторюсь, Северус, я его понимаю.

– Драко, ты мямлишь не хуже самого Поттера. В чем замешан лично ты?

– Во всем. Но главное то, что когда Гарри решил забыть обо всем этом дерьме, то пришел ко мне…

– …и потребовал вернуть долг жизни, – Гарри с треском распахнул дверь и встал между Малфоем и Снейпом. – Спасибо, Драко, за желание опять оказать мне помощь. Жаль, что она припозднилась.

Боль отступила, накатила ужасная слабость. 

Он совсем не так представлял себе момент, когда к нему наконец вернется его прошлое.

Он все вспомнил.

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


_1999 год_

– Малфой, открой дверь, твою мать! – Гарри Поттер уже и не помнил, когда он в последний раз так по-маггловски беспомощно колотил в чью-то дверь. – Я не слепой и прекрасно вижу свет в твоих окнах, – усталость накатила удушливой волной, налилась тяжестью в коленях. Да и выпитое за вечер огневиски было в данной ситуации явно лишним. 

Час назад, когда он, пошатываясь, выходил из бара, на него напали двое – напали подло, из-за угла. Темный переулок, тонущие в густом сумраке фигуры и выкрикнутое высоким срывающимся голосом смертельное проклятье. Реакции Гарри хватило только на то, чтобы отклониться, но, пока он переводил дух, преступники аппарировали, не дав возможности себя разглядеть. 

Вот теперь было впору пожалеть о том, что всех арестованных подельников Волдеморта казнили шесть месяцев назад – некого даже допросить на предмет выявления оставшихся на свободе и страстно желающих смерти своему главному врагу. Впрочем, желали они, наверное, все, но точно не все были готовы продолжить охоту, вместо того чтобы залечь на дно и спасать свою жизнь. 

Касательно личности одного из напавших у Гарри предположения были: Джагсон. Три года назад – кажется, это было в прошлой жизни – они встречались с этим человеком во время битвы в Министерстве, и портреты его были среди разыскиваемых в Аврорате. Но второй, высокий, худой, хрупкого телосложения, никого похожего авроры не искали. Знать о нем хоть что-то могли лишь те, кто был знаком с Пожирателями Смерти при более неформальных, чем служебные ориентировки, обстоятельствах, то есть лично. 

Таких оправданных законом хитрецов было всего двое, и ни с кем из них Гарри не испытывал никакого желания встречаться. Но бежать в Аврорат и беспомощно жаловаться, что на него напали, Гарри не собирался точно, поэтому стоило решить, к кому из них идти. 

Первым был Северус Снейп. У Гарри непроизвольно сжались кулаки в тот момент, когда это имя только пришло в голову: новая волна слепой ненависти затопила его с головой. Ведь он простил подлецу все, простил из-за роли, которую тот сыграл в войне, да и, видит Мерлин, из-за самой победоносной войны, которую, по большому счету, им было не выиграть без него. Он заставил себя поверить, что двойной шпион был вынужден строить из себя то, чем всегда являлся на памяти Поттера, он готов был забыть всю боль, которую тот причинял ему и его друзьям год за годом, но Снейп практически одной ядовитой фразой вернул все на круги своя.

– Мне не требовалась ваша помощь, Поттер. 

Они вышли из кабинета Кингсли после… нет, это даже не суд был, скорее, приватная беседа, на которой кроме самого министра присутствовали всего трое: Гарри, Снейп и МакГонагалл. Минерва говорила в защиту профессора сухо, коротко и по делу, оправдала его по всем пунктам, но выдвинула одно требование – чтобы тот не возвращался в Хогвартс. Впрочем, Снейп был этому, похоже, несказанно рад. Кингсли, кажется, тоже. 

Поттер же толкнул настолько пламенную речь, насколько был способен. Он говорил о чести, храбрости, долге, о том, как сложно было притворяться подлецом так долго, о том, как профессор Снейп каждый раз рисковал своей жизнью, отправляясь к Волдеморту, о том, как тот неоднократно спасал его, Гарри, жизнь. Только один эпизод Гарри не прокомментировал, потому что просто не смог – убийство Дамблдора. МакГонагалл говорила об этом до него, говорила, что директор умирал, что Снейп только ускорил неизбежное, что, если Снейп не врет, и Дамблдор действительно просил его о таком поступке, это было верным решением, послужившим их победе. 

Снейп сжал губы и попросил Веритасерум. Гарри стал уважать его еще сильнее. 

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


– Мне не требовалась ваша помощь, Поттер, – повторил Снейп и еще больше ускорил шаг, когда Гарри нагнал его в коридоре Министерства.

– Да постойте вы! Я только хотел поздравить с тем, что вас оправдали, – Гарри не мог понять, почему профессор так ведет себя с человеком, который десять минут назад не только спас его от казни, но и подарил новую жизнь. Свободную жизнь.

Снейп, наконец, остановился. Посмотрел на Гарри сверху вниз с таким отвращением, с каким смотрят разве что на бубонтюберов, и вдруг схватил за ворот выходной мантии, притянул к себе слегка, да так и простоял несколько секунд, пытаясь справиться то ли с нервами, то ли с яростью, тяжело дыша, раздувая ноздри и кривя губы. 

– Что вы себе позволяете? – беспомощно пискнул Гарри. Он решительно не понимал, что сейчас происходит.

– Знали бы, как я ненавижу вас, Поттер, – кулак профессора сжался еще сильнее, Гарри дернулся, и новая ткань треснула, разрываясь где-то у горла и на плечах. – Терпеть не могу, когда вы вновь прикидываетесь святым, а все окружающие нас слащавые идиоты верят в этот бред. Зачем вы притащились сюда?

– Я… я хотел помочь! Вы не заслужили наказания. Если бы не вы, то…

– Я и сам знаю, что было бы, если б не я. А еще многое было бы иначе, если бы вы, Поттер, не любили так сильно играть в героя. Впрочем, я наверняка зря трачу время в попытке достучаться до вашего куриного мозга: до него это все равно никогда не дойдет. 

– Но я… – Гарри боролся одновременно с подступающими слезами сильной обиды и не менее сильным желанием врезать по этой перекошенной от злости бледной физиономии, облепленной сальными волосами.

– Вы, Поттер, опять лезете не в свое дело. А мне, в свою очередь, ничего не нужно от человека, который не умеет быть бескорыстным. Стоит кому-то принять вашу помощь, стоит хоть на секунду расслабиться, и он сразу попадет в зависимость, станет вашим должником навечно, ведь вы, благослови вас Мерлин и все святые, соизволили ему помочь! А с меня хватит! Я всю жизнь от кого-то зависел: сначала от своего папаши, затем от Волдеморта, потом от Альбуса, потом от обоих сразу. Зависеть еще и от вас я не собираюсь точно. Я повторяю, с меня хватит! Оставьте. Меня. В покое, – он содрогнулся, как от холода, и ушел, оставив Гарри в оцепенении от затопившей его ненависти. Снова. Опять. В тысячный, наверное, раз. 

Это только в детстве все герои красивые, добрые и благородные парни. Детство кончилось, и теперь герои куда чаще оказываются уродливыми, злыми, нетерпимыми и властолюбивыми сволочами.

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


– Открой эту чертову дверь, Малфой, ты мне нужен, – Гарри в очередной раз шарахнул кулаком по гладкому дереву и обессилено прислонился горящим лбом к двери, смирившись с тем, что белобрысого хорька действительно нет дома, а свет он просто забыл выключить. Естественно, в этот момент дверь открылась, и Гарри рухнул ничком на пол прихожей прямо под ноги растрепанному, облаченному в брюки и наспех запахнутую белую рубашку Драко Малфою, пытающемуся сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Отчего же он его оторвал?

– Признавайся, ты это сделал специально, – собрав в кучу конечности, пробурчал Гарри, потирая ушибленный подбородок. 

– Нет, но вышло неплохо, – все-таки заржал гаденыш. – Что тебе надо, Поттер? Сейчас почти ночь, если ты не заметил. Впрочем, это ты мог, – Малфой потянул носом, – учитывая, сколько выпил.

– Не твое дело, сколько я выпил. Ты обязался помогать следствию в любое время суток, Малфой, и прекрасно знаешь, что именно это обещание избавило тебя от необходимости отправиться на казнь следом за отцом.

Лицо Малфоя побледнело.

– Я обязался помогать Аврорату, а не студентам их расчудесной школы. Что тебе надо?

– Твои бывшие друзья чуть не убили меня час назад. 

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что они мне не друзья, – в голосе все еще были слышны озлобленные нотки, но Малфой явно слегка расслабился и присел на корточки рядом с расположившимся на полу Поттером, который в этот момент с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам.

Слухи оказались верны, квартира и впрямь маггловская. Вся открытая, без стен – такие, кажется, называют студиями – с единственным местом, куда теоретически можно было бы сесть, разложенным сейчас диваном. Располагаться на малфоевской постели Поттеру не особо хотелось, но ноги его вряд ли бы стали надежно держать, а валяться на полу в прихожей было еще хуже, поэтому Гарри с трудом поднялся и направился к дивану.

– Стой! Что ты там забыл? – Малфой явно занервничал.

– Сесть хочу, – беззаботно заявил Поттер и опустился на что-то живое, тут же истерично задергавшееся. 

Сердце ухнуло куда-то в желудок, но рефлексы на то и рефлексы – палочка в одно мгновение оказалась у Гарри в руке:

– _Finite Incantantum!_

Дезиллюминационные чары слетели, и перед Гарри возник совершенно голый парень. И пока Поттер стоял, открыв рот, и ошарашено изучал открывшуюся взору, нужно сказать, довольно приятную картину, Малфой, чертыхаясь, натягивал носки и обувал туфли. 

– Лучше нам сейчас выпить где-нибудь. Дверь просто захлопнешь, – обратился он к обнаженному красавцу, затем обхватил Гарри за плечи, крепко прижал к себе, и они аппарировали.

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


– Так это твой любовник? – с любопытством спросил Гарри, располагаясь поудобнее за столиком незнакомого, пустого сейчас, бара. Огневиски уже принесли, и бокал приятно холодил руку.

– Не глупи, Поттер. Это шлюха, – Малфою явно не хотелось обсуждать столь деликатные подробности его жизни, но поссориться с Гарри он боялся сейчас еще сильнее. От него сейчас зависели остатки его чести. Магический мир не принимал однополых связей настолько категорически, что разве что на костре не сжигали за это. Ну а чего еще ждать от общества, которое так боится вымирания, что даже неохотно впускает к себе магглорожденных волшебников? А геи – так просто враги народа, раз считают возможным тратить бесценное семя на то, чтобы выпускать его в чью-то задницу. Гарри часто думал о том, что если так пойдет и дальше, то в ближайшем будущем арестовывать станут и за онанизм.

– Правда? – Гарри вытаращил глаза, пытаясь осознать факт наличия в магическом мире шлюх-геев – это никак не вязалось со всем, что он слышал раньше. Хотя надо сказать, что, несмотря на легкое недоверие, он уже просчитывал возможности получить от Малфоя контакты, по которым можно было бы… впрочем, ладно. – И чего же ты так спокойно оставил его одного у себя дома? 

– Это очень дорогая шлюха, – хорек объяснял ему, как малолетнему, – и он никогда не рискнет таким клиентом, как я, ради однократной наживы. Тем более там и брать особо нечего. 

– Э-э-э, ясно, – протянул Гарри. Малфой – гомосексуалист. Одуреть. Он и не думал, что кто-то среди знакомых ему магов, кроме него…

– Я тебя предупреждаю, Поттер, если хоть одна живая душа узнает о том, что ты видел сегодня, я тебя…

– Убьешь? – нервно хихикнул Гарри и отхлебнул добрый глоток огневиски. – Ну-ну. Ладно, расслабься, мне нет никакого дела до того, с кем ты трахаешься, и пришел я, если помнишь, по делу.

Малфой глубоко вздохнул и тоже глотнул обжигающего напитка.

– Хоть какие-то плюсы есть в том, что ты вырос среди магглов. Я слушаю тебя.

Рассказывать ему было почему-то очень легко. Драко слушал, не перебивая, крутя в ладонях бокал и внимательно глядя на собеседника. Гарри даже на секунду задумался о том, что не понимает, почему они раньше так враждовали. Ни Рон, ни Гермиона не стали бы его слушать вот так: рыжий товарищ наверняка уже поднял бы шум, стал бы громко выражать негодование, а потом кричать, что Гарри должен был сделать, а Гермиона сначала бы отчитала за выпивку, потом за неосторожность, а потом за уши оттащила бы в Аврорат прямо посреди ночи. Вообще, в последнее время его отношения с друзьями не то чтобы испортились, но как-то постепенно сходили на нет, и это только подкреплялось как высокой занятостью Гарри в школе авроров, так и тем, что друзья старались проводить все свое время наедине. Отчего-то ненавистный Малфой, его чуткость, ориентация и готовность попереться черт знает куда посереди ночи, казался сейчас несравнимо ближе старых друзей.

– Это Алконбери. Пирс Алконбери, я уверен. Он старше нас всего года на два. Ты не знаешь, конечно, но в последние годы никто не присоединялся к Лорду по своей воле. Путей попадания в ряды Пожирателей Смерти было, по большому счету, два: по родственным связям, – Драко поморщился, – и насильно – так попадали нужные зачем-то волшебники. Не всегда под Империусом, чаще просто из-за угроз кому-то из членов их семей. Алконбери пришел сам, – Гарри чувствовал в голосе собеседника ничем не прикрытую ненависть к человеку, о котором он говорил, и в который раз убеждался в правоте Кингсли, решившего, что младшего Малфоя стоит отпустить, приглядывать за ним и использовать, как источник информации. Поттер не раз уже думал, что сделал бы он, если б знал, что, пойдя на службу к Волдеморту, сможет спасти своих родителей. И этот вопрос не имел для него однозначного ответа.

– Почему его не ищет Аврорат?

– Потому что он не засветился ни в одной битве, где принимали участие авроры. А во время последней так и вовсе не был в Британии – Лорд отправил его куда-то на задание. Вместе с Джагсоном как раз – и это еще один аргумент в пользу того, что это был он. 

Гарри кивнул. 

– Где его можно найти?

– Ну ты даешь, Поттер, – Малфой невесело усмехнулся. – Неужели ты думаешь, что твои коллеги не промыли мне мозги на предмет всех укрытий помощников Темного Лорда еще год назад? Тут я тебе помочь не смогу.

Гарри снова рассеянно кивнул, допил виски и жестом показал официанту, счастливому, что обслуживает самого Гарри Поттера, повторить. Отпустившее было опьянение возвращалось сторицей, и меньше всего на свете хотелось снова начинать волноваться за свою жизнь. 

– Просто выпьем, Малфой, ладно?

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


– Вот дерьмо! – после того, как его вырвало в третий раз, тошнота, наконец, стала отступать. Гарри все еще держался за край раковины, пытаясь отдышаться и ожидая, пока в голове хоть немного прояснится, когда ему на плечо легла уверенная рука.

– Что, даже до унитаза не дошел, Поттер? – Малфой ухмылялся, но Гарри отчетливо видел сочувствие в его глазах и просто помотал головой.

– Да, не стоило так напиваться. Хотя я отлично все понимаю: не каждый день тебя пытаются убить, а школьный враг оказывается педиком, – Драко вытащил из кармана брюк палочку и направил ее на лицо Гарри, произнося очищающие заклинания.

Поттер благодарно кивнул.

– Это не имеет значения. То есть имеет, но не в том смысле. Это даже хорошо, что не только я… ну вот, в общем, – говорить так со старым недругом было странно, но в этот момент Гарри казалось, что нет никого ближе на всем свете.

– Ты же не хочешь сказать… о-о-о, – Малфой пьяно посмотрел ему в глаза и расплылся в улыбке. – Браво, Поттер, так ты меня еще никогда не удивлял.

– Не ерничай, – прошептал Гарри, протянул руку, зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке, притягивая Драко в поцелуй. Не церемонился, не пытался быть аккуратным или нежным, просто делал то, что хотел сейчас больше всего на свете – сминал мягкие губы своими губами, прикусывал нежную кожу, затем раздвинул языком сжатые зубы и с изумлением понял, на его поцелуй отвечают.

– Вот черт! – раздалось от двери через пару минут, и успевший снять очки Гарри, подслеповато прищурившись в сторону голоса, опознал вошедшего в туалет официанта. Малфой уже отскочил в сторону и судорожно застегивал рубашку. – Извращенцы мерзкие! Ну держитесь! Завтра весь мир будет знать о том, что из себя представляет их герой. 

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


**«Гарри Поттер – гомосексуалист!»**

Мерцающий заголовок через всю обложку Ежедневного Пророка, и много-много мерзких, низких, бестактных и только отчасти правдивых слов на второй и третьей страницах. Спасибо хоть, никаких колдографий, и, как ни странно, ни одного слова о Драко Малфое. 

Поттер смял газету и отшвырнул ни в чем не повинного бумажного врага куда-то в угол кабинета. Сердце сжимали когтистые лапы ужаса, в горле саднило, из-под языка никак не желал уходить мерзкий привкус утреннего похмелья.

– Гарри, это правда? 

Кажется, Кингсли Шеклболт задавал этот вопрос уже не в первый раз, но Гарри все равно не мог решить, как на него отвечать. Сказать, что все – ложь? И что будет? Даже слуха, отданного на растерзание всегда жадной до сенсаций и заскучавшей после окончания войны общественности, будет достаточно для того, чтобы его жизнь уже никогда не стала прежней. То ли он украл, то ли у него украли, в общем, было там что-то нехорошее.  
Сказать, что все – ложь? И он всегда будет чувствовать себя предателем. Себя самого, паршивого хорька, который снова как-то отвертелся, красивого мальчика по вызову, что вчера выглядел таким испуганным на малфоевском диване, да и еще немалого, судя по всему, количества магов, которые слишком сильно дорожат своим благополучием, чтобы признаться. А тут, сам Гарри Поттер – гомосексуалист! Если этого не простят ему, то уж никому иному точно. Может, у него сейчас есть шанс хоть что-то изменить в этом обществе?

– Правда, Кингсли. Поверь, я не собирался выставлять этого напоказ, но раз так вышло, то скрывать уже не стоит. Все что ни делается – к лучшему. 

– Ясно, Гарри. Спасибо, что не лжешь, вот только, – было видно, что министру нелегко даются эти слова, – я боюсь, что тебе придется покинуть школу авроров.

– Что? – Гарри не верил своим ушам. Он ожидал, конечно, каких-то лишений, но чтоб вот так? Губы мгновенно пересохли, а в глазах предательски защипало – вот только расплакаться здесь еще не хватало. Не дождутся! – Кингсли, я не верю, что ты это говоришь.

– Я должен. А ты должен понять меня. Общественность не потерпит, если в будущем ты будешь работать на Министерство, а значит, и в учебе твоей никакого смысла нет, – Кингсли вздохнул. – Многое изменилось после войны, но гомосексуалист в правительстве – это слишком. 

– Бороться, я так понимаю, бесполезно? 

Министр еще раз глубоко вздохнул, отрывисто кивнул и, не вставая с места, палочкой открыл дверь. Мол, прости-прощай, Гарри, и знакомство наше окончено.  


[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


Косые взгляды на улицах очень быстро сменились полными ненависти, а с течением времени – просто презрительными. Проще всего было бы напиться. Напиваться каждый вечер, чтобы не помнить, не думать, ни хрена не чувствовать! Проще. Но не так просто договориться с чувством собственного достоинства, если тебе приходится принимать Оборотное для того, чтобы купить паршивую бутылку огневиски, ведь мерзкий педик Поттер не заслуживает даже такой малости, как право на нормальное обслуживание в дешевой винной лавке.

Он – позор магического мира, он – его самое большое разочарование! Вздумай Гарри сделаться следующим Темным Лордом, он и то нашел бы своих последователей. Но убивать отчего-то не хотелось, а бороться не получалось.

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


– Гермиона, ты должна помочь, черт возьми! Я не понимаю, как ты можешь мне отказать: я же не прошу тебя в твоем положении отправиться со мной на баррикады размахивать флагами и выкрикивать лозунги, но хотя бы помоги разработать какую-нибудь кампанию. Ведь ты, как магглорожденная, отлично знаешь, что я должен чувствовать сейчас. Ты всегда была готова бороться за права тех, кто их не имеет, а сейчас практически выставляешь меня за дверь! Послушай себя сама: домовые эльфы заслуживают защиты, а геи нет?

– Даже с домовыми эльфами ничего не вышло, Гарри, – Гермиона Уизли неловко сложила руки на огромном круглом животе и с состраданием посмотрела на нарезающего круги по ее кухне Поттера. – И ты прекрасно знаешь, что ничего не выйдет с тобой. Ты не сможешь плыть против течения. Я уже сто раз говорила, что ты совершил непоправимую ошибку, когда не потребовал у редакторов Пророка опубликовать опровержение, и теперь будет очень сложно восстановить твое доброе имя. Но шанс еще есть: ты должен жениться, прямо сейчас, Гарри, не откладывая, и желательно побыстрее завести ребенка, – рука Гермионы начала невольно выписывать круги на животе, поглаживать его с такой нежностью и фанатизмом, что у Гарри свело челюсть, как от чего-то очень кислого.

– Да что ты такое несешь? Гермиона, я…

– Послушай, тебе пора уходить, скоро вернется Рон, и…

И тут Гарри все понял. Озарение. Чтоб его! И где раньше были его мозги?

– Значит, Рон, – он привалился к очагу и закрыл глаза. Вся его жизнь рушилась, рассыпалась прахом в его руках. – В нем все дело, так? А ведь когда-то ты не стала предавать меня ради того, чтобы ублажить Рона, не бросила, не оставила в беде из-за его прихотей! Тебе есть что на это ответить?

– Просто кое-что изменилось, Гарри. Кое-что изменилось…

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


– Открой эту чертову дверь, Малфой, или я ее выбью прямо сейчас!

– Открою, если позволишь мне добраться до замочной скважины, – Драко стоял за спиной Гарри и подбрасывал в ладони связку ключей. Поттер сконфуженно попятился и подпустил хозяина к его двери. – Пришел убивать меня за то, что тебе приходится отдуваться за наше маленькое туалетное приключение в одиночку?

– Что? А, нет. А как ты выкрутился, кстати? Не мог же этот гад тебя не узнать, в самом деле, учитывая количество портретов твоей семьи, опубликованных Пророком год назад? – Гарри прошел в квартиру и уселся на знакомый диванчик. Малфой опустился рядом.

– Конечно, он узнал. Я той же ночью отправился к матери, и все ей рассказал – было сложно и гадко, но это сработало: там есть знакомые, и она сумела откупиться. Понимаю, что легче тебе не станет, но она пыталась отбить и тебя, но ничего не получилось: Пророк не был готов отказаться от такой сенсации ни за какие деньги.

Гарри кивнул: легче не легче, но слышать это было довольно приятно. Он в очередной раз подумал о том, что смог бы, наверное, даже подружиться с Малфоем, но теперь это уже не имело никакого значения. 

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, Драко, – называть парня по имени было странно и непривычно, но Поттеру казалось, что именно так он и должен сейчас обратиться к нему. Брови Малфоя в изумлении приподнялись, но он никак не прокомментировал необычное обращение. – Я хочу прекратить это все. В смысле, для себя, – он замялся.

– Ты что, предлагаешь мне убить тебя? – Малфой недоверчиво хмыкнул.

– Ну, до такого я еще не дошел. Я тут несколько дней читал о возможностях стирания памяти, и знаю, что есть ряд зелий…

– Не городи ерунды. Если ты хочешь начать жизнь сначала, то собирай свои манатки и отправляйся куда-нибудь в Австралию.

– И помнить всю жизнь о том, что тебя предали все, включая тех, кого ты считал лучшими друзьями, только потому что я предпочитаю совать свой член в мужские задницы, а не в дамские вагины. Ну-ну. Ты сам бы хотел такую жизнь, Малфой? Да и Британию я покидать, если честно, не готов. Потому я и хочу начать все с начала. Здесь.

Драко молчал, и Гарри продолжил:

– Я понимаю, что проще всего было бы наложить на меня полный Обливиэйт, но, думаю, ты отлично знаешь о том, что это заклинание не так уж сложно разрушить – мало ли, кому такое взбредет в голову? Так вот, те зелья…

– Поттер, действие всех зелий, о которых ты мог читать в книге, также не является константным. 

– Знаю, поэтому я и пришел к тебе. Ведь ты здорово разбирался в Зельеварении в школе, ты сможешь что-то придумать. 

– Я не собираюсь…

– Заткнись, – Гарри поморщился. Он так и знал, что ему придется прибегать к этой низости. – Ты мне должен, Малфой. Долг жизни, забыл? И поскольку я уверен, что спасти мою жизнь можно только таким образом, ты обязан мне помочь.

– Я ничего не забыл, – Драко уперся лбом в ладони и долго молчал. Гарри не мешал ему, понимая, что все необходимое уже сказано, что отказаться тот не сможет все равно, а смириться с неизбежным не так просто. По крайней мере, окажись на месте Драко он сам, то до последнего искал бы хоть какую-то лазейку. Но найти Малфой не сможет ничего, а спешить Гарри совершенно некуда – сейчас только заря его новой жизни. 

– Поведай мне, Поттер, как ты собираешь устраиваться среди магглов? Ты уже давно там никто – будешь просто бродягой, без профессии, без документов и без памяти. Неужели ты веришь, что такая жизнь окажется лучше?

– Насчет профессии ты, конечно, прав, мне будет непросто, но, в отличие от тебя, никаких аристократических заморочек у меня нет, могу и дворы мести, лишь бы на душе при этом было спокойно. А что касается документов, так я об этом позаботился, – Гарри вытащил из кармана джинсов маггловский паспорт со своей фотографией и протянул Малфою, – я теперь стану Гарри Клеменсом. 

– Ты с ума сошел, Поттер, – Гарри кивнул и улыбнулся. Его вообще наполняла какая-то нездоровая легкость. Он думал, сдаваться – это тяжело, унизительно, а оказывается, даже приятно, и от мыслей о новой жизни так сладко щекочет где-то под ложечкой. – И я сошел с ума, раз собрался помогать тебе творить это безумие. Жди здесь, – закончил Малфой, встал с дивана и исчез. 

Ждать долго не пришлось: Драко аппарировал назад буквально через пару минут, держа в руках небольшой флакончик с темно-бурым зельем.

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько по адресу ты явился, Поттер. Пусть и по сомнительному поводу, но тебе снова везет. _Aeternitates Oblivio_. Вечное забвение. Отец где-то достал это зелье незадолго до конца войны – это одна из трех принесенных им порций, и предназначалось оно для нас. На крайний случай. Он все время повторял эти слова: «На крайний случай, Драко. Только в безвыходной ситуации». 

– И зачем ему это? – Гарри было, в общем-то, безразлично, но отчего-то показалось, что Малфой хочет, чтобы ему было не все равно. – В смысле, я не понял, как вас могло от чего-то спасти полное забвение?

– Его – вряд ли. Он всегда знал, что если попадет в руки авроров, то, несомненно, будет казнен, так как к тому моменту уже являлся беглецом из Азкабана, но нам с матерью это помочь при определенных обстоятельствах, я думаю, могло. Но так уж вышло, что зелья принять у нас возможности не было, да и сотворить ничего, что заслуживало бы смертного приговора, мы не успели – так что и надобности в этом никакой не было. А он… впрочем, ладно. 

– Как оно работает? – Гарри не хотелось обсуждать с Драко казнь Люциуса, он вдруг почувствовал себя необъяснимо виноватым. – В смысле, выпью я это, и дальше что?

– Потеряешь сознание на период от двадцати минут до получаса, а когда очнешься, не будешь помнить о себе ничего. Вот только, как я понял из объяснений отца, это измененный вариант зелья – чистого он достать не смог.

– И в чем разница? – забеспокоился Гарри.

– Ты не должен контактировать ни с кем и ни с чем, что может оживить твою память, а главное, не должен хотеть вернуть прошлое. В остальном все так же: разрушить действие зелья нельзя никак.

– Ну, тогда это мне подходит. Ни за какие богатства мира я не захочу вспоминать весь этот кошмар, так что я в полной безопасности от себя самого.

– Ты безумен, как Шляпник, Поттер, – кажется, у Малфоя дрожали руки, когда он вкладывал заветный пузырек в требовательно подставленную ладонь.

– Будешь тут безумным, – проворчал Гарри, не желая задерживаться больше ни на минуту. – Спасибо, Драко, я этого не забуду.

– Забудешь.

– Ну, да, и все-таки спасибо. 

Поттер не хотел оглядываться. Не хотел прощаться. Дождаться ночи, аппарировать куда-нибудь в безлюдное место в маггловской части Лондона, сесть на скамейку, выпить это лекарство от ставшей ненавистной действительности и нырнуть в новую, играющую яркими красками жизнь. 

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


_2004 год._

– Я все помню, – Гарри замолчал на пару секунд и попытался вчитаться в лица: с Драко было неясно только одно – расстроен он или испуган, прочесть что-либо в лице Снейпа Поттер решительно не мог. – Драко, спасибо еще раз за то, что попытался это предотвратить, и прости меня, но, наверное, тебе не стоит сейчас здесь присутствовать. Надеюсь, мы еще сможем поговорить позже.

– Только не натвори никаких глупостей, Поттер, – Малфой, кажется, был рад предоставленной возможности исчезнуть с поля совершенно точно намечавшейся битвы, и, плотнее запахнув мантию, отступил к камину, загреб летучего пороха с полки, кивнув на прощание. – Северус, рад был встрече. Малфой Мэнор, – выкрикнул он и исчез во взметнувшемся вокруг его стройной фигуры зеленоватом пламени. 

– Трус, – процедил Снейп и, не мигая, уставился на Поттера.

– Ты все знал, Снейп, – Гарри тоже хотел бы уметь смотреть таким змеиным взглядом, но подобные эффектные выражения никогда ему не удавались, – ты все знал и ничего не сделал!

– Ну, во-первых, я знал только о скандале пятилетней давности, поднятом кучкой безмозглых журналистов вокруг твоей ориентации, и понятия не имел, что ты оказался настолько слаб, что наглотался Вечного Забвения, заботливо выданного тебе идиотом Малфоем… с какого перепуга, кстати? Про долг жизни я уже понял, – опередил Снейп открывшего было рот Поттера, – я спрашиваю о настоящей причине.

– Не знаю, что из этого настоящая причина, но Малфой было именно тем, с кем меня застукал тот сволочной официант, сдавший все Пророку. Только Драко, естественно, открутился от огласки.

– Меня окружают исключительно умственно отсталые, – процедил Снейп и вдруг стал смеяться – громко, запрокинув голову, от души, и в груди Гарри от этой картины мгновенно подняла голову старая, любовно выпестованная ненависть. 

– Что здесь смешного, Снейп? То, что нас потянуло друг к другу? Так мы в одной лодке! То, что Драко подло спас свою задницу? Так это, вроде, всегда было его главным достоинством в твоих глазах! Я смешон? Мой побег? Желание все забыть? То, что от меня отвернулись все, включая близких друзей? Это смешно? – Гарри кричал до хрипоты, стиснув кулаки. – Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты бил себя в грудь и объявлял всему миру о своей ориентации! Нет, вместо этого, если я все верно понял из твоих недавних объяснений, ты руководишь образованием магической Британии и изображаешь из себя дрессированную комнатную собачку Шеклболта! В чем я не прав?

– Ты прав во всем, Поттер, и при этом считаешь, что не прав я, что еще раз доказывает твою умственную неполноценность, – Снейп больше не смеялся. Он побледнел и цедил слова с таким усилием, словно мог порезаться о них в тот момент, когда они срывались с его губ. – Предпочтения в постели – это не повод лезть на рожон и лишать себя нормальной и сытой жизни. Предпочтения в постели – не то, за что стоит по собственному желанию положить голову на плаху. Ты должен был всего лишь опровергнуть публикацию в газете, и все рано или поздно встало бы на свои места: со временем ты вновь занял бы привычную роль всенародного любимца.

– Тебе ли не знать, что я не хочу этой роли, – Гарри притих. – Ответь мне на один простой вопрос. Зачем? Зачем ты забрал меня к себе в дом, если так ненавидишь меня, что гнушался принять от меня слова в свою защиту тогда, когда они были тебе необходимы?

– Мне не нужна твоя помощь!

– Это я уже слышал, причем неоднократно! Но с чего ты решил, что мне нужна твоя? С чего ты решил, что я ненавижу тебя меньше? Зачем ты привел меня сюда? – слезы катились у Гарри по щекам, и он абсолютно ничего был не способен сделать с этим. – Зачем, Мордред тебя подери, ты трахал меня, Снейп? Я не помнил ничего, но ты, ты-то все помнил! Зачем ты это сделал, Снейп, зачем, я спрашиваю тебя?

– Я трахал не тебя, Поттер, – в лице зельевара не дрогнула ни единая жилка, слегка приоткрывались лишь мертвенно бледные губы. – Я трахал Гарри Клеменса, и раз так вышло, что этот приятный молодой человек умер сегодня, то я попросил бы тебя сейчас же покинуть этот дом. Все, что я покупал тебе, можешь забрать с собой – я все равно сожгу это, если ты что-то оставишь.

– Я не…

– Вон! – Снейп подскочил с кресла. Бледность сошла с его лица как не бывало, а ее место заняли ярко-красные пятна, проступившие на щеках. – Убирайся отсюда сейчас же и позаботься о том, чтоб я больше никогда тебя не видел!

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


– Мама, смотри, это же Га… 

Изящная рука стройной темноволосой колдуньи с силой зажала рот сына-подростка, когда Гарри поравнялся с ними, проходя через министерский атриум. Ничего в этом мире за время его отсутствия не изменилось, впрочем, Поттер не особо на такую милость богов рассчитывал. 

Не оглядываться, не смотреть никому в глаза, не краснеть – он твердил это себе под нос, как мантру, в течение последних двух недель, и нужно сказать, что оно почти помогало. С незнакомцами. Здесь, в Министерстве, было сложнее. Столько знакомых лиц, и каждое кривится презрительно при виде первого антигероя нового столетия, бывшего таким любимым в прошлом. Сложно не реагировать на уколы собственной гордости, когда мимо, перешептываясь и пересмеиваясь, проходят вчерашние мальчишки, сидевшие с ним за одной партой в школе авроров, всего пять, а кажется, все сто пятьдесят, лет назад.

– Кингсли, мне нужно узнать только одно, – отпихнуть пытавшуюся не пустить его внутрь секретаршу было проще простого, куда сложнее оказалось отпихнуть собственную ненависть к темнокожему волшебнику, но он должен узнать, обязан найти его. – Где я могу найти Снейпа? В его отделе говорят, что ты куда-то его отослал. 

– И тебе привет, Гарри. Давно не виделись, – Кингсли по-птичьи склонил голову набок, с любопытством разглядывая Гарри. Вот же сволочь, ведет себя так, словно они расстались месяц назад. – Северуса? И зачем он тебе, узнать позволишь?

Как будто Гарри мог ответить на этот вопрос, не компрометируя Снейпа. Да что бы он ни сказал, это наверняка истолковано будет превратно. А он уже и так наломал такое количество дров, что до сих пор содрогается, вспоминая их последнюю встречу. 

В тот момент на него столько всего накатило вместе с вернувшейся так не вовремя и некстати памятью: вся его обида, озлобленность на весь этот глупый мир с его несправедливостью, вся ненависть, которая сжигала его чертову уйму времени, раздражение, боль предательства – и все это дерьмо обрушилось на того единственного, кто был перед ним в тот момент, кто вновь жертвовал собой, пусть и по мелочам на этот раз, чтобы спасти, защитить, прикрыть. 

Гарри опомнился тем же вечером, а следующим утром уже колотил в дверь Северуса и умолял пустить. Ответом ему была глухая тишина. Он вернулся днем, затем после ужина и следующим утром. Через два дня остался дежурить у дома на знакомом заборе, да так и просидел, ничего и никого не дождавшись, в течение полутора суток, и лишь затем отправился домой спать. 

Потом он связался Малфоем, который, как оказалось, давным-давно избавился от своей крохотной маггловской жилплощади и вернулся в Малфой Мэнор. Драко не задавал лишних вопросов, но и помочь не смог ничем. 

Помочь не мог никто, а Гарри изводился ночами на кровати, сходя с ума, обвиняя себя во всех смертных грехах, когда просыпался, обнимая подушку, после снов, в которых они с Северусом занимались любовью, а потом Снейп отталкивал его и цедил чужым механическим голосом «я трахал Гарри Клеменса, не тебя» и не замечал, как Поттер беззвучно открывает рот, в бесплодных попытках прокричать, что это он, он и есть Гарри Клеменс. Что он такой же, такой же в точности, вот только нет на его плечах груза ненависти ко всему человечеству! Кому, как не Снейпу, понять, что чувствует никем не понятый человек, кто, как не он, должен знать, что значит отталкивать вместе со своей болью всех, кто находится в радиусе распространения звука?

– Просто скажи мне, где он, – Гарри старался не смотреть на Шеклболта, боясь, что желание врезать ему по морде пересилит желание узнать хоть что-то о Снейпе.

– Не знаю, – сдался, наконец, министр. – Он взял еще месяц отпуска за свой счет, обещал быть на связи и исчез. Ты не представляешь, какой у нас тут из-за этого кавардак. Ты что-то знаешь о нем, Гарри?

– Даже если бы знал, не сказал бы, – Гарри вдруг стало так все равно. Он снова здесь, спустя целых пять лет, а мир все тот же – те же лица, которые когда-то с такой страстью лицемерили и с тем же пылом теперь презирают, и нет никого на целом свете, кто мог бы протянуть руку помощи, кроме – поразительно! – Драко Малфоя. Еще так недавно от всех бед его скрывала всегда прямая спина с рассыпанными по ней тяжелыми черными прядями, а теперь – пшик – и он сам безвозвратно лишил себя своего последнего бастиона. 

Стук закрывшейся за Гарри двери неожиданно отрезвил. Ему по-прежнему нечего искать в этом мире, нет никаких сил продолжать отбывать наказание в своем личном аду, и лекарство от этого он знает.

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


Он знал, что пришел сюда в последний раз. Прикоснувшись к лакированной двери, ведущей в небольшой коттеджик, на какое-то очень недолгое, но счастливое время ставший его единственным домом, он немного молча постоял, прощаясь с еще одним бессмысленно прожитым отрезком своей бестолковой жизни. 

– Северус, – прокричал он, отлично понимая, что в доме пусто, но все равно поддавшись порыву, – впусти меня! Я дурак, я наговорил тебе то, что и сам не считаю правдой! – он помолчал, решаясь: раньше он не произносил этого вслух. – Гарри Клеменс полюбил тебя всей душой, а я… я и есть он! – на секунду ему показалось, что там, внутри, что-то шевельнулось, и он заорал еще громче, в конец срывая голос. – Впусти меня, слышишь! – но ни одного шороха не раздалось в ответ, и Гарри опустился на корточки около двери, прижимаясь к отполированной древесине щекой и переходя с хриплого крика на горячий шепот. – Это не Клеменс умер две недели назад, это Поттер умирает сегодня вновь, а тот приятный парень – он вернется, я клянусь! Вернется, чтобы найти свое счастье!

[](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1101/75/064d80fa1ec2.png)  


>

– Северус, – сжимающая в руке бокал вина Нарцисса Малфой отступила вглубь огромной прихожей, жестом приглашая гостя войти. – Какими судьбами?

– Здравствуй, Нарцисса, – по этикету стоило, конечно, осведомиться о ее здоровье и состоянии дел, но Снейпу совершенно не хотелось слушать сейчас нытье одинокой женщины. – Я к твоему сыну. Он дома?

– Да, присядь пока, – пытаясь скрыть разочарование, она указала на небольшой диванчик, поставила бокал на стоявший тут же высокий столик и хлопнула в ладоши, – Пенни!

Ушастая и удивительно, даже для представителей своего вида, худенькая эльфийка бесшумно материализовалась перед хозяйкой и учтиво склонила голову.

– Передай мастеру Драко, что к нему пришел Северус Снейп, и попроси спуститься вниз, – Пенни еще раз кивнула и исчезла с тихим хлопком, а Нарцисса вновь повернулась к присевшему на софу Снейпу. – Вина, Северус?

– Нет, спасибо, я слегка не в форме, – он с трудом оторвал взгляд от сети заметных морщинок в уголках глаз миссис Малфой. В неверном свете десятка свечей, рассеивающих сумрак прихожей, было сильно заметно, насколько она постарела, а ведь и он сам, наверное, выглядит ничуть не лучше – особенно после двух бесконечных недель, проведенных в заточении по собственному желанию в своем доме в компании огневиски.

– Хозяин просит мистера Снейпа подняться к нему, – эльфийка вновь возникла неожиданно.

– Я могу? – обратился Снейп к Нарциссе, отлично зная, что в этом доме не особо принято позволять гостям посещать хозяйские спальни. 

– Да, конечно, – рассеянно ответила Нарцисса и сделала большой глоток вина из бокала, и только сейчас Северус понял, что она пьяна. Подавив приступ жалости к женщине и пробормотав подобающие в этом случае слова благодарности, он быстро пошел по ступенькам на второй этаж в комнату Драко. 

– Северус, – Драко ждал его в дверях своей комнаты, – прости, что не спустился. Не могу смотреть, как мама пьет, и осознавать, что в этом есть и часть моей вины, – он провел Снейпа внутрь, сел в кресло и кивнул гостю, чтобы тот занял стоящее напротив. – Мне легче жилось одному, но когда Пенни сказала, что она все время плачет…

– Драко, я очень сочувствую, но при этом отлично понимаю, что ты заговариваешь мне зубы, – Снейп и не надеялся, что это подействует, но все равно смотрел на бывшего ученика так, словно готовился пригвоздить его месту этим самым взглядом. – Поттер был у тебя?

– Тебе действительно нужно это знать? Ваше предыдущее общение ничем хорошим для Поттера не кончилось.

– Что он рассказал тебе? – Снейп подождал немного, но Малфой молчал, и пришлось повторить уже с нажимом. – Драко, я должен это знать. Что Поттер тебе рассказал?

– Насколько я знаю, все. Но ты уже ничего сделать не сможешь. 

– Ты снова дал ему _Aeternitates Oblivio conversus_? – этого он и боялся, когда с опозданием сообразил, к чему вчера Поттер вещал под его дверью про новое рождение Гарри Клеменса.

– Да. И снова отлично его понимаю, так что можешь обвинять меня в тупости сколько влезет. Все равно ничего уже не изменить.

Снейп никогда не видел, чтобы Драко с таким вызовом смотрел ему в глаза. Почти как Поттер. Он вдруг подумал, что Малфой даже слегка завидует безмозглому мальчишке, который в очередной раз нашел в себе силы пойти против системы, а потом еще и смог решиться, пусть и так бестолково, но изменить свою жизнь. А с чем остается сам Драко? Со спивающейся матерью и неискоренимой любовью к комфорту?

– Тебе не приходило в голову, что я могу раскаиваться?

– Приходило, но я как-то не очень поверил своим мыслям. Так ты на самом деле…

– Где он, Драко? – Снейпу казалось, что он сейчас кого-нибудь убьет, если Малфой будет продолжать тянуть кота за хвост. – Когда он был у тебя? Он хоть в Британии до сих пор?

– Нет, Северус, уже нет. Он был у меня вчера вечером, и на этот раз решил не совершать прошлых ошибок и заодно обезопасить себя от преследователей. Гарри покинул страну, не забыв предварительно сменить данные в своих маггловских документах. Фамилию, правда, он менять не стал.

Вот и все. Что заслужил, то и получил. Снейп спрятал лицо в ладонях, пытаясь справиться с охватившей тоской для того, чтобы встать и покинуть этот дом, не растеряв остатки гордости. 

– Но у тебя все еще есть шанс найти его, если тебе это действительно нужно, – Драко улыбнулся, когда Снейп резко оторвал лицо от ладоней, – не мог же я бросить беспомощного мистера Клеменса на произвол судьбы без памяти и в незнакомой стране, поэтому повесил на него следящие чары, которые будут действовать в течение месяца. Этого мне показалось достаточно, дабы убедиться, что с ним все будет хорошо, и отпустить навсегда. 

– Говори, где он, черт бы тебя побрал! – в другой ситуации Северус точно бы проклял гаденыша за очевидно умышленные издевательства, но сейчас сердце так несолидно колотило о стенки грудной клетки, что он и палочку достать бы не смог с первого раза, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сообразить, какое заклинание лучше всего подойдет для нахала. 

Драко палочкой начертил в воздухе довольно большой прямоугольник, и в нем стала медленно проступать прозрачная серебристая карта с пульсирующей красной точкой.

– Прямо сейчас ты сможешь найти Гарри Клеменса на улице Лэмбтон-Ки в Веллингтоне, где вот уже двадцать минут он стоит и таращится на здание Новозеландского Парламента. Ну а что делать дальше, я думаю, ты знаешь и без меня.

 

_I feel you,_  
Each move you make.  
I feel you,  
Each breath you take -  
Where angels sing  
And spread their wings.  
My love's on high,  
You take me home,  
To glory's throne,  
By and by… 

_This is the morning of our love,  
It's just the dawning of our love…***_

[](http://imgur.com/eZ9Y1Nw)

**fin.**

________________________________

_*** – Я чувствую тебя,_  
Каждое твое движение.  
Я чувствую тебя.  
Каждый твой вдох –  
Как пение ангелов  
И шорох их крыльев.  
Моя любовь высоко,  
Ты скоро отведешь меня домой,  
К трону славы,  
Очень скоро... 

_Это утро нашей любви,  
Это только заря нашей любви...._

_(песня Depeche Mode ‘I feel you’ в переводе Катерины Ю'питер)_

Клип на песню _‘I feel you’_ в исполнении группы _Depeche Mode:_

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYoH4yYmdSk


End file.
